Por un momento
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: Johnlock. Sherlock no lo sabe, pero siempre ha tenido una amistad con John. Y fue la intención de John que así lo olvidara.Por el bien de los dos. Este fic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked. Reto 3.
1. Solo un instante

¡Hola! Oficialmente esta, hasta el momento es una de la historias más largas que he escrito. Por ahí tengo otra que quizás sea igual de larga o más, pero al momento, esta tiene una linda longitud.

Bien. Escogí el superpoder llamado amnepatía, que es la habilidad de borrar y modificar la memoria. Si he de ser franca, tuve un poco de inspiración de otro de los fandoms en los que he escrito. Me gustaba la idea de que los recuerdos que forman una relación no sean lo único. Este reto creo que fue uno de mis favoritos. Siempre me han gustado los superhéroes y por eso me llamo mucho la atención la idea de los poderes.

A pesar de no ser un poder tan común, a mi me pareció genial, tiene mucho campo de exploración. Y además tenía ganas de escribir de los pequeños Sherlock y John, espero imaginarlos de niños les sea tan divertido como a mi me resulto.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí me presentados no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Conan Doyle y en la versión de la BBC a Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Si los personajes me pertenecieran, Sherlock usaría siempre la camisa morada y John no solo haría el té en las tardes.

Como siempre, las sugerencias y comentarios son bienvenidos. Y si necesitan saber algo más de las reglas de los superpoderes, aquí estoy para ello. Si alguien conoce un superhéroe que tenga este poder, se agradecerá también comentarlo. Yo no recordé ninguno.

 **Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo " _Nicotine Psychopath_ "(**" _No soy una psicópata soy una adicta a la nicotina"_ **). Reto 3: Superpoderes.**

* * *

" _ **Solo un instante"**_

—Hola Sherlock—John entraba por la puerta del 221B de Baker Street como era su costumbre. Y como era costumbre de su compañero de apartamento, este se encontraba enroscado en su sillón favorito, en bata y con una actitud infantil

—Howa Jawn— Fue más o menos lo que sonó de contestación. Las cosas eran así desde que tenía memoria. O mejor dicho, desde que Sherlock tenía memoria.

La realidad de las cosas es que, hubo un tiempo, hace muchos años, en que las cosas habían sido diferentes. En donde todo había sido mejor. O lo había parecido. Sherlock no lo sabía, pero John había estado junto a su lado casi toda la vida.

Se habían conocido por que la familia de Sherlock era la dueña de las empresas donde trabajaba el padre de John. Los Watson eran siempre muy trabajadores y los Holmes los tenían en alta estima. La suficiente alta estima como para dejar que sus hijos jugaran juntos. Pero claro, eso era algo que Sherlock no recordaba.

Nunca recordaría como, una tarde de verano se conocieron, con solo 6 años. Y como, desde ese momento, John sabia que tenían que estar juntos.

—John, ¿Ves a ese niño de cabello rizado al lado del chico pelirrojo? ¿El que esta sentado en el césped?— Su madre quería evitar señalarlo. Ya había sufrido mucho el pobre con todos los señalamientos.

—Si mami. ¿Qué tiene? — John era un niño sensible, alegre y siempre se preocupaba por los demás.

—Esta solo cariño. Los otros niños no han querido jugar con él— La señora Watson no quería ni mentirle, ni espantar a su hijo. Esa era la verdad, pero omitiría las razones.

—¿Por qué? —Claro, no se puede huir lejos de las sagaces y pertinentes preguntas de un niño de 6 años.

—No lo sé cariño. Tal vez por que es alguien especial. ¿Te gustaría conocer a alguien especial? —Si, no cabía duda que eso era verdad. Sherlock era especial. Por lo que le había contado su madre, el pequeño no era como el común de los niños. No es que no fuera un niño, pero hablando tan propiamente y dirigiéndose a todos muy lejos del lenguaje de un niño de su edad, si que destacaba. La señora Watson cruzaba los dedos y confiaba en el buen corazón de su hijo. El niño pareció analizar las palabras de su mamá, no entendía el alcance de sus acciones, pero estaba seguro que haría bien.

—¡Si! Al fin y al cabo todos somos iguales ¿No es así mami? —Su mamá sonrió tristemente. Sabía que estaba listo para todo. Pero tenía que dejar un punto muy claro:

—No cariño, hay algunos que son especiales, pero todos merecemos cariño. ¿No te parece? Es muy triste discriminar a alguien solo por que no se parece a ti. ¿Entiendes? —Su madre quería dejar las cosas lo mejor posible. Por el bien del futuro.

—¿Eso quiere decir que nadie quiere a ese niño por qué no es igual? —John comenzaba a entender lo que decía su mamá.

—Así es. ¿Tu dejarías de quererlo solo por que no hace lo mismo que tú? —Su madre no podía sentirse más orgullosa. Su pequeño, tenía un corazón de oro.

—No mamá, prometo quererlo siempre. A mi no me gustaría que me dejaran de querer solo por que soy diferente. Yo cuidaré de... ¿Cómo se llama? —John ahora sonreía. Tenía una misión, un propósito y un nuevo amigo. Todo en el mismo paquete.

—Se llama Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes. Pero, ¿Por qué no vas y lo conoces? —Su mamá le dedico una sonrisa, que hacía sombra con el sol reflejante. Y el niño asintiendo, se acerco al lugar donde el niño de los rizos ahora jugaba solitariamente. El pelirrojo lo veía a lo lejos, se había apartado un poco y se asombro un poco al ver que ese alto niño rubio intentaba entablar conversación. Decidió retirarse para que los dos niños pudieran jugar a gusto.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué haces? — John dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas al llegar a su lado.

—Juego, ¿No es obvio? —Sherlock estaba siendo rudo. No quería que nadie se metiera en sus asuntos. Fue esa pequeña frase lo que hizo entender lo especial que era Sherlock. Pero John era una personita de palabra, y aunque le costase se iba a hacer amigo de Sherlock Holmes.

—Cierto, perdona. ¿A qué juegas? — John se acercó más y se sentó enfrente del niño Y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla. Tenía una piel pálida pero hermosa, sus rizos caían despreocupadamente sobre su frente. Tenía gel en casi todo el cabello, pero su cabello volvía a ser rizado, señal de un fallido intento por acomodar ese cabello rebelde. Pero lo que más le impacto fue el color de sus ojos. John, a esa edad no conocía muchos colores, pero estaba seguro que los ojos de Sherlock contenían la gran mayoría de los colores que el conocía.

—No te importa —Si, era rudo. Pero estaba cansado de que todos los niños lo miraran raro. De que todos se burlaran de él. Él no era diferente, solo... solo que los demás no entendían nada.

—Cierto, solo me quedaré aquí a jugar ¿Vale? —John entendía que lo mejor era dejar las cosas así. Si Sherlock no quería jugar con él, no había problema. Ya tendría otra ocasión de intentarlo.

—Haz lo que quieras, ya me marcho —El pequeño con rizos en la cabeza hizo un intento de levantarse y marcharse. Estaba harto de los fallidos intentos de los adultos por "normalizarlo". Él no era diferente a los demás, tenía ojos, cabello y le gustaba jugar. Que los niños de su clase, sus vecinos y todos fueran lentos no era su culpa.

—Bueno, es una pena... —Comentó simplemente John. Era lo que sentía, una pena de que, ese fallido intento fuera tan desastroso. Pero, su mamá decía que las mejores cosas siempre llevan tiempo. Las buenas cosas siempre cuestan más trabajo que las cosas que no duran.

—¿Por qué tendría que ser una pena? —Le preguntó altaneramente el niño Holmes. Era evidente que dejar esas absurdas pláticas no era una pena.

—Por que entonces ya no tendría compañero — Dijo John mientras buscaba cosas en sus bolsillos. Sherlock abrió la boca para decir algo hiriente, pero por esta no salio nada. ¿Qué ese niño rubio y simplón quería jugar con él y solo con él? ¿Qué no le decía fenómeno, tontuelo, lento ni nada de eso? Bah, sería todo con otra intención.

—Si, ya no tendrías uno. ¿Por que necesitarías un compañero? — La duda le perforaba. Intento decir "¿Por qué necesitarías un compañero como yo?" Pero entendió que, por una extraña razón ese niño no sabía anda de él. No era compañero de su escuela, lo que era bueno. Interesante. El niño Watson era interesante. Y esa palabra solo la utilizaba para la ciencia.

—Por que es un juego de dos — John no entendía al pequeño Holmes. Pero no le desagradaba. Suponía que, si al igual que él todo mundo le dijera de cosas reaccionaría así. Le parecía un niño normal. Quizás de esos niños adinerados y que probablemente le compraban todo lo que pedía, pero normal. Inclusive hasta más interesante que los niños con los que acostumbraba jugar.

—¿Un juego de dos? — El mundo tenía que tener algo raro. Ese niño quería jugar un juego de dos.

—Me apuesto a que no conoces muchos de esos — Si, John estaba picando el orgullo del niño Holmes, (Sherlock, ese nombre era difícil de aprender), pero por lo que vio, era poco probable que un niño así se ensuciara jugando a policías y ladrones o a los piratas. Era impensable.

—No seas tonto, por supuesto que los conozco. Pero nunca juego a nada de eso, es aburrido —Dijo Sherlock después de resoplar. Pero se había vuelto a sentar, como derrotado ante la incapacidad deque su compañero de jugara algo divertido. Ya le enseñaría él la diversión. En todo el tiempo que llevaba jugando consigo mismo jamás se había aburrido.

—Bueno, este no es aburrido. Voy a subir a ese árbol, y el primero que caiga pierde —Dijo John poniéndose de pie. Si eso no tentaba a Sherlock, no sabía que.

—¿Ves? Es aburrido, cualquiera sube a un árbol — Sherlock y también se había puesto de pie. Ese árbol era su favorito, se había cansado de escalarlo.

—¿Y entonces que hacemos, genio? —A John jamás le habían dicho que sus juegos eran aburridos.

—Pues mejor subimos al árbol y jugamos a los espías. Oh... se me ocurrió algo mejor. Subimos al árbol y fingimos ser piratas. Yo seré el Capitán Holmes y tu seras el Maestre Watson — Y dicho eso se hecho a correr, cuando llegaron el pie del árbol, el niño pregunto:

—¿Cómo sabes que me llamo John Watson? — El niño estaba fascinado viendo como su nuevo compañero de juegos subía al árbol

— Eso fue elemental Watson. Eres rubio como tus padres, tienes los ojos azules, tienes mi edad. Sé que los Watson tiene un niño de mi edad. Era obvio que tarde o temprano ibas a jugar conmigo — El niño se sentó en una gruesa rama, no muy alto. Mycroft le regaño la última vez por subir muy alto por perseguir abejas. Ahora no quería lastimarse o lastimar a su acompañante de aventuras.

—¡Fantástico! — Fue lo que alcanzo a decir John mientras trepaba. A pesar de ser más alto que su nuevo amigo, le costo mucho más trabajo. ¡Ja! Pero nadie le decía no a un Watson.

—¡Gracias! No muchos dicen eso...Ahora... ¡El juego comienza maestre! — Y así, estuvieron fingiendo ser piratas, hasta que sus mamás se dieron cuenta que llevaban horas encima de una inestable rama y corrieron preocupadas a gritarles, como cualquier mamá, que bajaran de inmediato si no querían sufrir las consecuencias. Cuando bajaron tenían moretones por todos lados, barro, y hojas. Pero las mejillas sonrosadas y una amplia sonrisa. Y supieron que, había sido tan divertido jugar juntos, que no iban a querer separarse jamás.

John rió al recordar como era más fácil antes sacar a su amigo de su necedad. Bueno, cuando era niño era tan diferente. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar que, con todas las de la ley, el había tenido la culpa de casi todos los cambios.

—Si no sales de tu madriguera Holmes, te sacare a patadas — Ahora, la única manera de que Sherlock dejara de estar en su estado de "soy una nutria y me hago bolita en mi sillón" eran las amenazas. Y cumplirlas por supuesto.

—Soy cinta negra en Jiujitsu, se boxear, lleve esgrima, tiro con arco, y vacié tu pistola hace horas. Quiero verte intentándolo —Sherlock simplemente se aferro más al sillón.

—Compre tus galletas favoritas —Fue la respuesta de John. Sherlock a veces era como un niño chiquito, y sabía que la fuerza no era el camino para conseguir algo con él. Por eso, siempre tenía el último recurso a la mano. Oyó un gruñido de parte de bulto en sillón, que significaba que el detective consultor pronto se rendiría. Pero, a pesar de tener la batalla ganada, a John se le estrujo el corazón, por que recordaba cual era la razón de la que Sherlock hubiera tomado tantas clases de combate.

Recordó, ese día, años atrás, cuando solo tenía 8 años y llegaba a casa de los Holmes para enseñarle a Sherlock la canción que había aprendido en el clarinete. Y solo se la aprendió por que Sherlock había dicho que la sabía tocar en el violín y le daba ilusión tocar algo juntos. Aunque probablemente quedara en ridículo, por que no era tan bueno como su amigo pero no quería dejar de intentarlo.

Tocó la puerta de la residencia Holmes con mucha alegría. Ya era un habitual, iba cada que le daban permiso. La casa de Sherlock quedaba a 15 minutos de su casa caminando. Era técnicamente otra parte de la ciudad, pero 15 minutos de caminata no eran muchos, por lo que era fácil hacer todo y escapar a casa de su amigo. Después de un momento le abrió la puerta la mamá de Sherlock.

—¡Hola señora Holmes! ¿Estará Sherlock en casa? — A veces el más pequeño de los Holmes iba a clases de violín o de idiomas y no estaba en su casa. Pero John se había aprendido el horario y casi nunca fallaba en saber si su amigo se encontraría en casa. Pero la educación era lo primero. Así le decía su mamá. Y al él le encantaba restregarle a Harriet que era el más educado.

—Si John, pasa —La señora Holmes siempre era muy amable con él. Tal vez por que de cierta manera le agradecía que, a pesar de dos años juntos, un montón de comentarios hirientes sin intención y otras cosas ese chico seguía visitando a su hijo. Y seguía siendo su amigo.— Esta en su habitación. ¿No quieres buscarlo? — La señora Holmes estaba preocupada por que Sherlock ni siquiera había bajado a comer. Y sabía que John hacía maravillas en el humor de su hijo.

—Si señora Holmes, con permiso — Y, sabiendo perfectamente donde dormía su amigo fue a tocar su puerta.

—Sherlock, soy yo, John — El pequeño Watson estaba muy entusiasmado, ajeno del todo al humor de su amigo.

—Vete, quiero estar solo — Sherlock había respondido mal. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Pero... pero aprendí la canción —John sabía que su amigo podía ser agresivo pero eso era ridículo —Ni que fuera Mycroft para que me niegues la entrada —Dijo John antes de abrir la puerta (que afortunadamente no tenía seguro ) y entrar a la habitación.

El niño de los rizos negros no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando vio al pequeño rubio entrar por su puerta. No tuvo a donde esconderse, por eso la cara de sorpresa de su amigo fue mayor.

—¿Qué diablos te hicieron? — Ahí, sentado en la cama, estaba un niño, sucio, con el uniforme roto y lleno de golpes.

—Me caí —Contestó Sherlock con el orgullo herido. No había querido que nadie lo viera, aunque Fatcroft lo vio cuando llegó de la escuela. De seguro ya lo sabía, y le diría a su padre, y luego a su madre y entre todos lo regañarían.

—Pues para caerte, peleas pésimo ¿Con cuantos "te caíste " si se puede saber? — John sabía que eran golpes de peleas. Su hermana se había enredado en una hace poco tiempo en una y había quedado igual. Así que no había sorpresas.

—Fueron 4. ¿También me vas a regañar?¿Crees que no me defendí? —Sherlock ahora estaba molesto. Su amigo no lo había regañado, que va, había simplemente señaló lo incompetente que era para pelear con 4 niños de 6 grado. ¿Y qué esperaba?

—No, se que te defendiste. Quizás no se la razón exacta por la que... —John solo quería saber que pudo haber hecho enojado tanto a su amigo. Normalmente nada lo sacaba de sus casillas. Podían decirle fenómeno, anormal, raro, y un sin número de cosas sin que Sherlock diera señales de reacción

—Me dijeron fenómeno ¿Satisfecho? —Jamás, jamás por nada en la vida le diría la verdad a John.

—No, no lo hicieron ¿Verdad? —John entendía más que nadie a su amigo.

—Ya sabes que no. ¿Que debería hacer ahora John ? — Sherlock entendía que John sospechaba sus razones. Pero primero muerto y enterrado antes de decirle que había sido por defenderlo. Los niños lo habían visto jugar con John, y ellos lo habían insultado. En contra parte el había señalado todo lo que pudo y había utilizado su muy afilada lengua con saña. No iba a rebajarse, pero cuando le dijo al más grande que "de seguro como eres el primer hijo y por tu culpa se tuvieron que casar tus padres" se había extralimitado. Además no importaba, estaba seguro de que John en otras circunstancias hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—Pues... aprender a defenderte, supongo... — John se fue a sentar al lado de su amigo y lo miro de cerca. Su piel, normalmente blanca lucía un tono verduzco nada alentador. Y pasaría, con toda seguridad al morado en unos días.

—¿Me puedes enseñar? —En los ojos de Sherlock brillaba su curiosidad nata. Siempre queriendo aprender todo lo que se puede aprender.

—Mmm pues... mi papá me enseño solo algunas cosas, golpes básicos de box. No se si sea de uti...—No había acabado la frase cuando Sherlock ya se había levantado.

—¡Genial! ¡Golpeame entonces! — Y había adquirido una posición nada defensiva.

—Sherlock, no te voy a golpear, ya estas lo suficientemente golpeado como para eso — Si, le había dicho que no le enseñaría, pero se había puesto de pie. Y eso era suficiente como para activar la necedad Holmes.

—Bueno, entonces ¡Enseñame! Lo que sea, no quiero ser un gusano. Ya es suficientemente malo con que toque el violín. — Sherlock, de una manera extraña, estaba dejando ver un poco más de su corazón.

—Bien, te enseñare —Sherlock puso una gran sonrisa. — Pero antes tenemos que curarte todo eso, pareces el pastel de carne de mi hermana — Harriet había intentado cocinar y su experimento lucia muy parecido.

—Puaj, si me debo de ver terrible.. —Sherlock estaba sonriendo. No importaba pelearse con medio mundo, si John seguía a su lado. Sin él, se perdería. Como barco sin capitán. —Permiteme — Y dicho eso se fue a ver al baño. Cuando llegó al espejo, simplemente rió a carcajadas

—Sherlock, ¿Estas bien? —A John le había sorprendido el ataque.

—¡Si! ¡Es que si luzco como el pastel de carne de Harriet Watson! — Y con ese comentario los dos se carcajearon. Sus risas llegaban al piso de abajo, donde, por primera vez en todo el día la señora Holmes respiro. Si, John había logrado que su hijo viera el mundo diferente, como siempre.

—Bueno, basta de charlas, trae el botiquín, yo te ayudo — Sherlock siguió las indicaciones. Ya se había quitado el uniforme manchado y se había puesto ropa limpia. Milagrosamente se sentó obedientemente en el borde la cama. Traía unos pantalones cortos que permitían ver sus rodillas llenas de raspones. Un corte en la mejilla, un ojo morado y arañazos en los nudillos.

—Oye John, ¿Si sabes como curar? — A Sherlock le asaltó la duda. Su amigo tenía muchas cualidades escondidas.

—¡Claro! Harriet me enseño, y dice que soy tan bueno que podría dedicarme a ello —Si de algo podía estar orgulloso John era de su habilidad para curar a las personas, para hacerlas sentir mejor. Ese era su talento, si señor.

—¡Hey no suena mal! "Doctor John Hamish Watson" podría acostumbrarme —A Sherlock le fascinaba decir el nombre completo de su amigo.

—No te acostumbres al Hamish, ese nombre no es algo que me guste oír William Sherlock Scott Holmes — A Sherlock le dio un escalofrío. Estaban empatados.

Y resulto que John tenía razón, que era muy bueno curando. Y una vez que hubo acabado, se escuchaba todo el alboroto que hacían el par de niños imitando golpes. Los dos reían, aunque Sherlock intentaba absorber todo.

Los dos bajaron a cenar juntos. John aceptó la invitación con una sonrisa, por que Sherlock reía, y contaba cosas, hablaba de piratas, tesoros, y magos. Hablaba, y hablaba y a John le gustaba su voz. También lo que decía, pero cuando oía a Sherlock se sentía tranquilo.

En cuanto John se fue, los padres de Sherlock lo llamaron al cuarto que usaban como despacho.

—Antes de que me regañen, ya se que Mycroft les dijo cosas — El pelirrojo estaba parado en la puerta, y cuando se volteo a verlo Sherlock articulo "chismoso" para que solo el lo oyera, aunque el aludido solo sonrió sarcásticamente — independientemente de si son ciertas.

—Sherlock, por supuesto que son ciertas, tienes cardenales por todos lados — El señor Holmes no estaba enojado con su hijo. Estaba preocupado por su salud, por su estabilidad física, mental, emocional.

—Bien, solo quiero implorar... ¿Puedo tomar clases de boxeo? Por favor...— Y ahí, en medio de la sala, con ojos de cachorro y la cara partida, Sherlock Holmes imploraba por su deseo. Todos quedaron desconcertados, pero sonaba lógica su propuesta. Así que accedieron. Sherlock jamás les dijo a sus papás que había ocurrido con exactitud, y ellos tampoco preguntaron. Conocían a su hijo, y sabían lo necio que era. El único que sospecho que todo, las clases, el cambio de humor y los golpes tenían que ver con el menor de los Watson fue Mycroft. Pero sin pruebas, era mejor no decir nada. Además, lo que no sabía el mayor de los Holmes, es que alguien más acabaría con la desgracia de su hermano.

Había pasado solo una semana del incidente, misma en que los golpes habían cambiado de tonalidad, cuando Sherlock y John decidieron ir a celebrar la primera clase de boxeo del chico Holmes a una heladería. Por supuesto que Mycroft los había llevado. Ahora fungía como niñera de su hermano. Le fastidiaba sobre manera la sola idea pero, él y sus padres habían decidió que la mejor opción era que recogiera a Sherlock todos los días de la escuela, para así evitar otro abuso. Pero, de eso a llevar un par de niños ruidosos a la heladería había mucho diferencia.

Los niños caminaban alegres por la acera, comentando de que pedirían los helados y si ya habían probado uno u otro sabor, pero en cuanto entraron en el local, Sherlock se puso pálido. Era muy sigiloso y discreto, pero su cambio fue evidente. John lo interrogo con la mirada, y el chico de los rizos, a pesar de ser más bajito que el rubio, logro apañárselas para susurrar su oído.

—John no voltees. En la mesa de la esquina, están los cuatro estúpidos que me pegaron — Cuando pudo, John echo una mirada de soslayo y lo comprobó. Ahí, había cuatro gorilas. Le devolvía el crédito a su las clases serían buen luchador, por que esos niños estaban gigantes. Pidieron sus helados, con la precaución de evitar que los vieran y salieron del local. Iban un par de cuadras adelante, cuando John dijo:

—¡Deje la billetera en el mostrador— John no era de esas personas que pierden cosas, pero efectivamente no la traía. —Ya regreso por ella — Menciono cuando comprobó sus bolsillos.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? — Le preguntó Sherlock. A John le daba risa que, a pesar de ser tan ácido, su amigo era amable en ocasiones.

—No, no te preocupes, adelántense y los alcanzo. Ten, es la muestra de que regresare — Y le paso a Sherlock su cono de helado de menta —¡No me tardo! —Y echó a correr.

La realidad es que no había perdido nada. Iba a ajustar cuentas, como los Watson sabían, con esos salvajes. Y por eso había elegido la heladería como escenario. Entró, y fue a la mesa. No necesitó presentaciones, sabía que lo conocían. Los había visto con anterioridad. Y entendía todo, como funcionaba.

—¡Vaya! Es el amigo del fenómeno. ¿Ya va a empezar a reunir talento para el circo?— El más grande no había ni esperado a que se pusiera delante de la mesa para insultarlo.

—Óyeme bien, desgraciado. Más te valdría olvidarte de que conoces a mi amigo —Si, era uno contra cuatro. Todos eran más altos que John, y probablemente le darían una paliza. Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie insultaba a su amigo.

—Oh... que tierno, viene a defender a su novio ¿Para cuando la boda? — Los otros tres chicos reían de las bromas del más grande, que era el jefe de la pandilla. A John el comentario le coloreo las mejillas.

—Solo vengo a advertirte, si me entero de que quisiste pasarte de listo con Sherlock... — John no pensaba con claridad. La sangre le hervía en el cuerpo. Le daba indignación que, por culpa de unos intolerantes, su amigo hubiera sufrido tanto. No solo era la parte física, sabía que Sherlock tenía muchas secuelas emocionales. ¿Cómo querían que confiara en la gente si la gente no lo quería cerca? Pero, él estaba en ese mundo para velar por su amigo.

—¿Qué me vas a hacer? — El niño se había levantado de su asiento, y se había acercado peligrosamente al rubio.

—Voy a hacer que te arrepientas — Cuando menciono la amenaza todos rieron. —Ojala y todos se olvidaran de mi amigo, de todo. Ojala y tú, cerdo, te olvidaras hasta de ir al baño...—Los fue señalando, uno por uno mientras temblaba de rabia. No podía tardarse mucho más, por que Sherlock sospecharía.

—Pues no me voy a olvidar del fenómeno de tu amigo. Y te voy a dar una lección para que... —El chico había empujado a John, pero en cuanto lo hizo, sus ojos se habían desenfocado y se había desmayado. John estaba en pánico. El no lle había hecho nada y él chico yacía en el suelo. Algunos clientes en la heladería se habían volteado con curiosidad al estruendo que había provocado el cuerpo al caer.

Sus compinches se habían levantado, en un vano intento por ayudar a su amigo. Los tres miraban a John desde el suelo. Uno, le increpó

—¡Si eres un fenómeno! ¡Tu mataste a Malcom!— El niño empezaba a rayar en lo histérico.

—¡Yo no mate a nadie! Y es más... —John siguió una corazonada, un instinto lo empujo a decir algo sin sentido — Yo nunca estuve aquí, tu y todos ustedes jamás me han visto. — Los tres chicos dejaron de llorar y desenfocaron la mirada. Para eso entonces, los clientes se habían acercado. Por eso, John apuro su siguiente frase:

—No conocen a Sherlock, no saben como es y no les interesa. Olvídense de todo lo que tenga que ver con nosotros —John dijo eso, y antes de que alguien le dijera algo, salio del local.

Mientras avanzaba, el corazón le latía dolorosamente en el pecho. Esperaba que todo fuera una ilusión.

Alcanzo a Sherlock y su hermano cinco cuadras más adelante. Y tomó su helado sin decir nada.

—Tuve que comer un poco de tu helado, se derretía —Sherlock comiendo era todo un espectáculo. Devoraba la comida, por que solo comía lo que le gustaba.

—Si, gracias —John tomó su helado, y la menta le sabía amarga. No entendía ni como ni porque, pero creía que había hecho algo que se podía considerar como malo. Aunque defender a su mejor amigo había sido lo correcto.

—Watson —Se oyó una voz profunda, la de Mycrfot — ¿Encontraste tu billetera? —Había un brillo de sagacidad en los ojos del pelirrojo.

—¿Mi qué? ¡Ah, cierto! No tuve problemas con eso, gracias — Si Sherlock leyendo tus pensamientos era malo, Mycroft haciendo preguntas era peor. Sentías que todo lo que decía tenía un peso en tu existencia.

A John no se le fue la angustia, pero se sintió un poco mejor esa tarde en compañía de las ocurrencias de Sherlock, que consistieron en poner mentas en botellas de gaseosa y agitarlas para que explotaran. Terminaron pegajosos, pero según Sherlock había probado el punto de "las gaseosas son peligrosas."

John pensaba que el incidente sería un sueño lejano, hasta que dos días después, ese sueño le alcanzó.

—¡Hola John! —Sherlock había ido a visitarlo a su casa. Lo que era inusual.

—¿Qué pasa Sherlock? — Sherlock solo iba a la casa Watson cuando algo importante pasaba. O por John.

—¿Puedo pasar? Tengo que contarte algo importante —Sherlock se había lanzado por la puerta sabiendo que John no le negaría la entrada.

—¡Hola Sherlock! —La señora Watson saludo alegremente al niño. Era un niño amable y muy simpático— ¿A qué se debe tu visita? —La señora Watson estaba intrigada.

—Mmm pues.. Esta bien, le diré. —Sherlock sonreía. —Resulta que había unos chicos en la escuela que me caían mal, y de repente ¡boom! Ya no existo para ellos ¿No es fantástico? —Sherlock casi bailaba de la felicidad, pero a John se le fue el color del rostro.

—Mamá, voy con Sherlock a mi cuarto — Y con la mirada inquisidora de su madre y una emoción genuina en Sherlock subieron. Una vez cerrada la puerta, John, con mucho miedo preguntó:

—¿Qué dices? ¿Qué paso? — La angustia se movía por su cuerpo como un veneno, paralizando, contaminando, haciendo que alucinara. Porque, ¿Qué él haya causado todo eso era una alucinación verdad? Tenía que serlo.

—Nadie sabe mucho, solo que, algo o alguien les dijo algo y de repente...adiós —Sherlock se sentía feliz. Sabía que era ilógico pensar que alguien lo había ayudado en su venganza, y que tenía que ser un desarrollo de circunstancias. Pero eso no le evitaba sentirse alegre.

—¿Y no crees que sea una falsa alarma? Ya sabes... una trampa o algo así —Si, lo más probable es que, a raíz de su comentario, los chicos fingieran demencia para evitarse problema o jugarle sucio a Sherlock. Tenía que serlo, por favor que lo fuera.

—No, fui hoy a buscarlos y no me reconocieron. Lo que si lamento un poco fue lo que le paso a Malcom Rogers, el que era más grande — El niño de cabello rizado marco la altura con la mano, pero John no la necesitaba. Recordaba a la perfección cuanto media el gigante que lo amenazo. Porque eso había ocurrido, no al revés.

—¿Que sucedió con él? — "Por favor, que no diga que no recuerda nada, por favor" Rogaba el menor de los Watson. Pero, por mucho que deseara que su cabeza hubiera creado una ilusión, sabía que no, qué, por increíble que pareciera, él tenía la culpa de algo extraordinario. Él, el simplón de Watson, había hecho algo inexplicable.

—Pues al parecer le dio una extraña enfermedad, ya no recuerda nada. No controla ni sus funciones básicas... Y John se desmayo en el acto. Cuando abrió los ojos, Sherlock lo miraba desde su hombro y su madre lo intentaba reanimar.

—¡Hey amigo! Me diste un buen susto...¿Estas mejor? — La preocupación genuina si podía llegar a los ojos de Sherlock. Era lo que John podía ver en ese momento.

—Si, solo que me siento mareado — Confundido era la mejor palabra. ¿Por qué a él?¿Por qué a él le tenían que pasar todo eso? Ya creía lo que le empezaban a decir de su asociación con el menor de los Holmes "Juntarte con Sherlock solo te causará desgracias". Pero no, él no tenía la culpa de nada, en esta ocasión al menos.

—Sherlock cariño, será mejor que dejemos a John solo —Dijo la señora Watson en cuanto vio que su hijo se había despertado del todo.

—Si tiene razón. Descansa amigo, y vengo mañana a contarte los detalles —Sherlock le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y salio por la puerta de su habitación. John conocía a su madre, y el detalle de pedir que los dejará solos, lo desconcertó. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Ya lo sabía, ya sabía que todo era su culpa.

—John tengo que hablar seriamente contigo— Le menciono su madre en ese tono en el que solo se dicen las cosas que cambian la vida de una persona.

—¿De qué mamá? —John fingía demencia. Era lo mejor. Nadie podía saber o creer lo que el sospechaba de si mismo.

—No finjas que no sabes John Hamish Watson — Su madre había sido autoritaria. Y justo cuando iba a seguir en la mentira, su madre, más filosa que de costumbre, le preguntó:

—¿Porqué dañaste a esos niños? — Ya había sentado a su hijo en un lado de la cama y ella estaba a solo escasos centímetros de ella. Bien, su mamá sabía algo, pero no sabía que.

—Yo no les hice nada. Ellos simplemente olvidaron cosas —John tenía miedo. Era cierto, pero coincidía con el hecho de que habían olvidado justo lo que él les había dicho que olvidaran.

—Cosas que tú les dijiste que olvidaste, a mi no me engañas ¿Qué te hicieron para que los trataras así? — Después de tantos años de secreto, su madre sentía como la carga se liberaba de su cuerpo. Ya no más mentiras o estar esperando que era lo que su hijo haría. ¿Explotaría la casa? ¿Se iría volando sin más por una ventana? Al fin sabía con que trataba. Más o menos.

—Mamá, sabes que las personas normales no pueden hacer nada de eso — Su mamá estaba perdiendo el piso. O estaba siendo tremendamente correcta.

—Tu lo has dicho amor. —Inhalo su mamá — Las personas "normales". Yo prefiero decirles "genéticamente típicas". Pero cariño, tu no eres una de ellas —La sonrisa de orgullo no podía desvanecerse del rostro de su mamá. Si, sabía que su hijo había roto reglas, pero no las conocía. Y si conocía al pequeño, de seguro fue por alguna buena razón. Por lo que el niño Holmes había mencionado, esa razón había sido apoyarlo. Era tierno, pero escalofriante.

—¿Qué... —Ni siquiera podía formular la pregunta. Era demasiado. ¿Cómo que no era como todos? ¿Eso no era un accidente? ¿No era un deseo cumplido?

—Tienes un poder especial. Al parecer puedes manipular los recuerdos. O eso es lo que creo — Su madre estaba enojada, pero feliz de que su hijo hubiera manifestado ese poder. Cuando se casó con el Sargento Watson, Jane jamás imagino que iba a ser tan feliz, o que iba a tener dos hijos maravillosos. Lo que si estaba segura es que, la idea de que un poder desconcertante apareciera era inminente. Su padre le había explicado todo de pequeña, y ella creía poseer un poder especial. Pero, lo que John había hecho, estaba lejos de su imaginación. Era mucho más peligroso y poderoso.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! —Todo tenía que ser una broma, un sueño o algo así. El niño cerro los ojos, para ver si la escena cambiaba, pero cuando los volvió a abrir se dio cuenta que todo estaba igual. Y no estaba feliz. Hizo mal, y podía hacer mal el resto de su vida. ¿Cómo iba a lidiar con eso?

—No. No lo hago. Pensé que se manifestaría después, pero todos son diferentes... Supongo que esta bien que a ti te haya ocurrido —Su madre tenía que tener cuidado. La fragilidad emocional de su niño estaba en juego.

—¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Quiere decir que puedo deshacer lo que hice? —John no entendía anda. Pero quería que las cosas fueran casi igual que antes.

—Pues, tendrás que aprender a controlarlo. Te llevara tiempo, pero lo más importante es que no te enojes o te asustes. Hasta donde yo se las emociones fuertes desencadenan las reacciones. No sé, no sé más cariño... —Su madre estaba llorando. Era una carga pesada, lo sabía.

—¿Qué pasa si me equivoco? ¿Si hago algo de lo que me arrepienta? ¿Quiere decir que ya no lo puedo deshacer? ¡Eso no es justo! No es justo... —John había empezado a llorar, y su madre se acercó a consolarlo —Yo... yo solo quería ser normal.

—Lo se cariño. Pero tal vez por eso te acercaste a Sherlock, para no vivir tan normal —Su madre solo podía apoyarse en que, al lado de Sherlock su hijo sería aceptado y querido. Eran un par de locos. Y eso que solo eran niños.

—¿Crees que Sherlock tenga también algún poder? — John solo podía sentirse mejor si su mejor amigo era igual. Alguien tenía que ser igual a él.

—No igual al tuyo cariño. No de esa especie. Pero el es muy listo, y que también es "diferente". Y me apuesto algo a que él también te habría defendido — Mientras su hijo lloraba, la señora Watson solo podía consolarlo.

—¿Alguien es igual a mi? ¿Papá?¿Harriet? —A John le picaba la curiosidad.

—Pues... tu hermana puede que tenga otra clase de poder. Debe ser algo que no le cause problemas por que no estoy segura, no me ha ducho jamás nada y no me enterado de nada. — La señora Watson ya tenía en su hijo a su mejor cómplice —Y no, tu padre solo es muy responsable.

— A veces no tanto cuando olvida la leche —John no podía evitarlo, al menos reiría por ello.

—Tienes razón, por eso mi super poder es cuidarlos a todos— Y con esas risas, habían terminado las lagrimas. Sería difícil, pero la verdad era lo mejor para todos.

John jamás pudo curar a Malcom Rogers. Un par de meses después sus padres decidieron desconectarlo de las máquinas, aunque él era el único que les daba esperanzas. No aprendió lo suficiente como para ayudar. Y se juro que eso no iba a pasar de nuevo. Lo controlaría, aprendería de él. Y no lo utilizaría, al menos que fuera necesario. Templaría su carácter, dejaría que todo fluyera.

El John Watson adulto, que era médico militar ya había puesto las galletas en un plato y calentado el té. Recordar que, por Sherlock sabía que tenía ese gran poder, a veces lo hacía sentirse culpable. Lo bueno es que el detective consultor no imaginaba nada.

—Gracias John, como siempre tu té es el mejor —Dijo Sherlock mientras engullía sus galletas favoritas.

—Algún talento tenía que tener ¿No lo crees? —John se rió un poco de su infravaloración. A veces imaginaba que le pondría a hacer Sherlock si se enterara de lo que podía hacer.

—Tienes muchos talento que no sé — Y dicho esto rió — ¿Te puedo decir algo? — Preguntó educadamente su amigo.

—De todas maneras lo dirás —Como siempre había sido. Como toda la vida sería.

—Siento en ocasiones que todo esto lo llevamos haciendo mucho tiempo. Ya sé, llevamos viviendo juntos poco tiempo, pero a veces me da la sensación de que llevamos todo una vida juntos ¿Crees que sea el aburrimiento lo que me hace hablar? —Sherlock simplemente estaba siendo franco después de comer.

John se levantó, tomo todo lo vació y con una sonrisa dijo:

—Si, te urge un caso. Buenas noches — Y se subió a su habitación con alegría. Como siempre, Sherlock rara vez se equivocaba.


	2. Algo más duradero

En el pasado capítulo olvide mencionar que los nombres delatan un poco las etapas de la memoria. Es decir, la memoria a corto plazo (solo un instante que fue el primer capítulo) la memoria a mediano plazo que es este capitulo y la memoria a largo plazo que sería la siguiente. Quizás mi memoria me falló un poco en las etapas, pero es la idea, que los recuerdos se forman ahí. Esa fue la inspiración de los nombres de los capítulos.

* * *

" _ **Algo más duradero"**_

La mañana alumbraba por la ventana, los pájaros cantaban alegremente y John dormía feliz. Había recordado una de sus aventuras con su mejor amigo, y la sonrisa estaba en su rostro. Hasta que ese mismo amigo empezó a hacer un ruido infernal en el piso de abajo. Con la escasez de un caso ya había pasado la etapa de la tranquilidad y ahora se dedicaba al frenesí del ocio.

John suspiró y bajó de su habitación. Pero, a pesar del ruido, Sherlock seguía hecho bolita en el sillón.

—¿Acaso te fuiste a dormir anoche? — El doctor ya estaba vestido. Iba a ver algunos pacientes, y le rogaría a Lestrade que entretuviera a Sherlock. Si lo conocía, ya estaba llegando a su límite del aburrimiento.

—¿Cómo quieres que duerma cuando las clases criminales no se dignan a aparecer? —Fue la contestación de Sherlock. No sabía si realmente no había ido a la cama o simplemente se había levantado temprano. Por que en días que no tenía nada que hacer dormía muchísimo.

—¿No hay nada de nada? —El doctor camino a la cocina. Se negaba a oír otra queja de dolor de cuello si el detective consultor se había quedado en el sillón

—¿Cuentas como crimen el robo de correspondencia de la Señora Hudson por parte del inquilino del 221A ? — Quiso saber Sherlock. No tuvo que salir de esa habitación para enterarse de todo. El mundo lucía tan deprimente, brillante, feliz, tranquilo.

—Suena peor de lo que debería estar, considerando el último de nuestros casos —Hacía tan solo unos días se habían embarcado en un viaje que los llevó por todo el país en busca de pistas. Era en apariencia una infidelidad que resulto en un asesinato, en la conclusión se dieron cuenta que había una extraña herencia de por medio y una antigua tradición. Tal vez por eso las expectativas estaban altas.

—John, voy a morir de aburrimiento... Ya hasta me esta dando hambre ¿En qué estas pensando? —Sherlock se había desenroscado un poco ante el silencio de su amigo y compañero de departamento. De repente, John se había quedado callado, sumergido en su mundo. Y eso era algo raro. Solo el podía ponerse a pensar así, no iba a permitir que ese doctor no le hiciera comida. Pensar y el aburrimiento le daban hambre.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah, en nada! Si tienes hambre deberías de pararte y hacerte comida. Y no finjas que no sabes cocinar, por que Mycroft me contó que le hacías el desayuno a tu mamá. —John le estaba dando en su lado débil a Sherlock.

—¿Mi hermano te dijo eso? Hump, pues de todas maneras me aburro — John quería reír. Casi pudo ver las mejillas coloreadas de Sherlock. Pero, obviamente el detective no sabía que Mycroft jamás le había contado nada. Él sabía que había querido aprender a cocinar para llevarle el desayuno a la cama a sus padres durante meses. Y todo por que quería cambiarse de escuela. El siempre recordaba.

Era la alegre mañana de las vacaciones de semana santa. Era su último año de la escuela secundaria y John había ido temprano a la casa de Sherlock para que le ayudara con matemáticas. No podía ser de otra manera, por que Sherlock solo estaba en casa en vacaciones. Toda la secundaria lo habían enviado a un colegio privado muy exclusivo para caballeros que era internado y su amigo solo salía en ocasiones contadas, como vacaciones o a veces iba al pueblo cercano. Por esa razón, no era probable que se vieran. Pero siempre se escribían y a veces hasta se llamaban. Cuando estaba Sherlock en la ciudad, eran tan común que se quedara uno en casa de otro que ya hasta parecían que vivían juntos. Sherlock, a veces le decía "Cuando seamos grandes, ya veras John. Viviremos juntos, y podré hacer mis experimentos en paz". John siempre le contestaba "¿Eso crees? ¿No lo ves difícil?" John no podía, en ese entonces, aspirar a vivir lejos de sus padres. Y mucho menos con su mejor amigo "No, ya veras que un día se hará realidad".

Con esa idea, le dejaron pasar con toda naturalidad, y subió a la habitación de su amigo. Pero, a unos pasos, pudo oír las voces alteradas de Sherlock y Mycroft.

—¿Por qué quieres hacer esa tontería? Sabes lo difícil que es entrar en una escuela así ¿Y pretendes cambiarte a una escuela pública? — El mayor de los Holmes había asistido a la misma escuela que su hermano. Era una tradición familiar, y fue gracias a ello que consiguió en la universidad una beca. Era gracias a su estancia en ese colegio privado que ahora, a pesar de seguir estudiando, ya le llovían buenas propuestas de trabajo.

—No es una tontería Mycroft, sabes por que lo hago — La voz de Sherlock había cambiado en esos años. Se había hecho profunda, grave. A John le encantaba que hablara. Inclusive a veces le pedía que hiciera imitaciones, y era excelente para ello. Pero por el tono, se quedo en el pasillo. No quería interrumpir.

—Si, ya lo sé, pero no por eso lo apruebo.¿Qué acaso no te gustan las clases? Dijiste que eras feliz en el club de teatro y practicando violín —Se notaba por la voz que Mycroft luchaba por convencer a su hermano de algo que John no entendía.

—Si, ya se que lo dije pero... no es lo único que me hace feliz. Además, no seré actor y lo sabes—A pesar de estar afuera de la habitación, John casi podía imaginar el gesto con la mano que hacía su amigo.

— Pues si tú lo dices... a veces eres demasiado dramático — Mycroft estaba usando las ultimas armas que le quedaban. —¿Y qué me dices del violín? Ya se,tampoco serás músico.—Si, era una burla directa para ver si reaccionaba a la tontería que quería.

—No, del violín ya me harte de tocar a Bach. Prefiero componer mi propia música —Entre más rechazos por parte de las personas recibía Sherlock, más nacía en él el deseo de hacer las cosas a su manera

—Siempre así de rebelde. No vas a llegar a ningún lado — A Mycrfot le daba miedo. Sentía pánico por que su hermano menor podría perderse. Podría convertirse en una piltrafa de ser humano si no exteriorizaba su malestar.

—No necesito ir a ningún sito Fatcroft — El apodo lo había elegido Sherlock porque, mientras crecía su hermano, este había subido mucho de peso. Ahora se encontraba en forma, pero eso no quería decir que la imagen se borrara de su cabeza.

—¿Pretendes que te apoye en esta locura? —El tono que usaba rayaba en un enfado poco común. Normalmente Mycroft hacía como si Sherlock no existiera. Y a su vez Sherlock ignoraba a su hermano. Y así, todos eran felices.

—Me da igual que no lo hagas. No necesito de ti —Cuando Sherlock replicaba como niño pequeño, era que no estaba siendo del todo sincero. Si, quería que su hermano lo apoyara, pero le daba igual. Haría lo que fuera necesario.

—Le voy a decir a mi padre por que lo estas haciendo— Esa era una amenaza directa. John no la entendió, para el la única razón por la que Sherlock hacía las cosas era por capricho.

— Solo tienes conjeturas, no tienes pruebas — En la respuesta de Sherlock se podía oír un leve deje de miedo.

—Las conseguiré — Era un reto personal para Mycroft.

—Divierte con ello. No hay nada que compruebes — Y no había pruebas por que Sherlock así lo había pensado. Era lo mejor.

Y dicho eso, salió un Mycroft molesto de la habitación dando un portazo. John fingió que acababa de llegar y que no había oído nada. Pero, por la cara de Mycroft, supo que había fallado.

—¡Hola! —Saludo un poco tímido John en cuanto tuvo a su amigo enfrente. —Vi salir a tu hermano molesto de la habitación

—Si, vino a darme argumentos ridículos para convencerme de regresar a esa prisión que llaman escuela— Refunfuño Sherlock. Estaba con el conocido uniforme puesto. Era evidente que no tenía mucho que había regresado a su casa.

—¿No te gusta estar ahí? — Preguntó el rubio sentándose en la cama. Últimamente se sentía incomodo parado al lado de Sherlock porque, después de toda una vida de ser el más alto, el chico de cabello rizado había regresado un verano midiendo unos centímetros más que él. Y esperaba que solo fueran ese par de centímetros y no más.

—¿Por qué? Detesto el uniforme puaj... — Y para comprobarlo se quito la corbata y el saco. No podía creer que en esa época alguien utilizara un uniforme así de feo.

—Bueno, yo considero que te ves bien así de formal. No creo que seas del tipo que usan playeras — Sugirió John. En todo lo que llevaban de amistad, jamás había visto a Sherlock vestir con algo como una playera de super héroes. No era el estilo de la familia. Tenia jeans y tenis, pero siempre los usaba con una camisa y, en días de mucha suerte, la dejaba abierta y usaba una playera blanca abajo.

—¿Estas queriendo decir que debo estudiar en ese infierno la preparatoria solo por que me veo bien en camisa? — Sherlock sonrió pero se le colorearon la mejillas. Eso era casi un cumplido. Y el no era atractivo como John, así que fue lo mejor que alguien le pudo decir.

—No, lo digo por que es lo que te conviene. No te cambies de escuela — John estaba intentado hacer razonar a Sherlock. Y eso sería algo tremendamente difícil, por no decir casi imposible.

—Tonterías. Yo se lo que me conviene — Fue el contra argumento de Sherlock. Como si esa fuera la verdad del universo.

—Sherlock...— Vamos, no podía rendirse tan fácil. Él tenía que entender. Solo rogaba que ese chico imposible no lo sacara de sus casillas.

—John... Se que oíste detrás de la puerta. Y será mejor que yo te diga mis razones. John, yo quiero estar en la misma escuela a la que vas — Sherlock lo estaba mirando penetrantemente. Esos ojos iridiscentes lo traspasaban. La madre de John aseguraba que el menor de los Holmes no poseía ninguna habilidad, pero John sentía que cada vez que miraba a esos ojos su amigo podía leerle el pensamiento. Y lo hacía sentir incómodo.

—¿Qué? Holmes, no seas ridículo — Ya se habían puesto sus mejillas rojas. Y esa era la mejor defensa que podría dar para calmarse. Era un halago, pero de pensar en su significado le dolía un poco más el corazón.

—¡No lo soy! Estoy harto de que, hasta en una escuela tan "avanzada", me sigan diciendo anormal. Cuando yo pedía vivir con otro chico, no me refería a un internado. Me refería a ti — Esa mirada seguía ahí. La propuesta seguía ahí. A pesar de ya no se unos niños, el seguía diciendo "vivir contigo" "estar contigo". ¿Qué no se daba cuenta? A John no le gustaban los chicos. Prefería no pensar en otra cosa que aumentar a su lista de "cosas especiales". Sería demasiado hasta para el.

—Sherlock, no sabes lo que dices — Si Sherlock supiera lo que causaban sus palabras.

—¡Si lo sé! No quiero ir a una escuela donde no estés tu. — Había algo... Algo detrás de esos ojos que los hacía brillar. Parecían el mar, el cielo y las galaxias al mismo tiempo. El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de John.

—¿Po-po por qué? — Si Sherlock decía algo, él no iba a poder huir. Tal vez ni siquiera podría resistirse. Pero ¡Era una locura! Eran demasiado chicos para pensar en eso ¿o no?

—¿Vas a hacer preguntas obvias? Tu eres mi amigo, y casi no nos vemos. Y todo por la estúpida tradición de ir a ese estúpido y pomposo colegio— John respiro cuando Sherlock dijo amigo. Era su único amigo, esa era la razón. Casi quiso reír de alivio. A veces olvidaba que Sherlock no sentía como los demás.

—¿Cuanto llevas... ?— ¿Desde cuando su mejor amigo llevaba maquinando esa idea?

—Desde principio del semestre. Hable con mis padres. A mi madre no le importa, pero mi padre no es tan flexible. Les he llevado el desayuno hecho por mi todo este tiempo. Bueno, todo el que estoy en casa y lo están empezando a considerar.¿John, estas bien? Luces pálido. — Sherlock vio como John temblaba un poco del miedo. O de la anticipación. Tenía que controlarse.

Y mientras hablaba, Sherlock lo había sujetado de los hombros. Ya era un poco más alto que John, y eso le facilitaba las cosas. Y, en cuanto tocó a su amigo, John vio como esos ojos imposibles se desenfocaban. Rara vez usaba ese misterioso poder que tenía. Había logrado dominar algunas cosas, pero esa era la primera vez en el que lograba canalizar su poder. Fue demasiado poder para su organismo por que colapso.

John se desmayó, y cuando volvió en si, Sherlock no volvió a mencionar el cambio de escuela. Lo había hecho. Había borrado una idea de la cabeza de Sherlock. Pero era por su bien.

El adulto doctor Watson salio de sus recuerdos cuando el teléfono sonó. Vio la ilusión de Sherlock mientras corría por el aparato. Y le dio mucha risa el tono frió y profesional con el que contesto.

Vio como, con cada detalle que le contaba Lestrade del caso sus ojos se hacían más grandes. Debía ser algo bueno, gracias al cielo, por que cerro con la conversación con un "gracias por el aviso."

—John... ¡Tenemos caso! ¡Y es triple asesinato! Mataron a una familia entera, tenían mucho dinero, pero eso no es lo raro. Ninguno de los miembros tenía testamento o más familia. El único testigo es una anciana con Alzheimer. Ah... el dulce olor al crimen —Sherlock fue corriendo a su habitación y John quiso comer algo antes de que fuera arrastrado lejos del departamento. Aun recordaba el primer caso que había resuelto Sherlock. Esa había sido la razón de que tuviera que hacer lo que hizo. Era un sentimiento amargo.

John se había graduado de la escuela preparatoria. En solo unos meses iría a tomar su plaza como estudiante de Bart's en el área médica. Después de pasarse toda la vida cuidando de Sherlock, ahora le pagarían por cuidar de otra persona. Le hacía mucha ilusión. Además, con su poder quizás en algunos años se convertiría en neurocirujano o psiquiatra y podría explotar su habilidad. Con ese pensamiento entró a su habitación a cambiarse e ir a ver a Sherlock. Aun se sentía un poco mal por que a Sherlock no le gustaba la escuela y siguió yendo hasta concluirla. Pero, sabía que solo había modificado el recuerdo de su amigo, lo que había "borrado" había sido la idea. Desde el incidente a sus ocho, John se había puesto a practicar mucho para controlar o explorar su poder. Tenía sus progresos y eso le daba gusto. Al fin, todo parecía en orden.

—Hola John, Sherlock no esta, pero pasa —El señor Holmes lo había recibido. Eso era muy extraño, el casi nunca lo recibía. Y era más extraño que Sherlock no estuviera. Habían quedado de salir para festejar que al fin habían terminado su educación preparatoria y que pronto irían a la universidad. Se estaba comenzando a hacer preguntas cuando la puerta se abrió y deposito a Sherlock en la entrada. Lucia un nuevo abrigo negro que combinaba muy bien con la bufanda azul (el color favorito de Sherlock) qué él le había regalado en la navidad pasada. Sabía el el frío no era algo que le agradara a a su mejor amigo por que este siempre se quejaba. Cuando eso ocurría John le regañaba "Usa un suéter como el mio" y él contestaba "No gracias, con esas cosas puestas me siento perseguido por un borrego".

—¡John! ¡Felicidades casi médico! — Y le dio un fraternal e incomodo abrazo.

—¡Felicidades también a ti Sherlock por la beca para química— John estaba feliz por que su amigo, a pesar de estar tres años repelando con la escuela hubiera decidido estudiar una carrera. Pero le dio miedo que volara todo Londres en uno de sus experimentos.

—Aun no te he contado lo mejor— Dijo Sherlock con una sonrisa mientras se adelantaba rumbo a su habitación. Había sido una de las mejores semanas de su vida, una de esas que recordaría por siempre, y todavía no terminaba.

—¿Hay más? — John se sorprendió. Era demasiada emoción el haber terminado sus estudios y ahora no solo eso, su amigo tenía alguna buena noticia.

—Oh, que si lo hay, ven vamos, deja que me quite el frío un poco — Y dicho eso, se quito el abrigo,lo colgó en su armario, se quitó la bufanda, los guantes y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

—Lindo abrigo —Apuntó John. Con él Sherlock parecía una especie de vampiro. Uno menos temible. En ese entonces ya media 20 centímetros más que él y aun le molestaba ese hecho.

—Regalo de mi familia. Como una especie de despedida ahora que viviré lejos —Sonrió satisfecho Sherlock. Amaba su abrigo, y probablemente nunca dejaría de usarlo. Ya no pasaba frío con él. Y detestaba el frío.

—No te ves muy triste por la partida de tu hogar —John había oído de propia boca del chico de los rizos una innumerable cantidad de veces sus deseos de salir de su casa.

—Si lo estoy... No la verdad no. La ciudad me encanta —Los ojos de Sherlock brillaban como nunca. Y John comenzaba a sentirse, por alguna extraña razón mal. Tenía un presentimiento de que su amigo haría una locura. O ya la había hecho y solo venía a pedirle ayuda para esconderse.

—No es como que vivieras en el campo — John no entendía la urgencia de Sherlock por irse "a la ciudad". Su amigo ardía en deseos de ya no estar en su casa.

—Tienes razón, pero en el corazón de la nación siempre hay algo interesante — Le había dado la espalda y en ese momento estaba siendo dramático como siempre.

—¿Y qué paso? ¿Qué es lo que querías contarme? —John comenzaba a buscar dulces en la habitación de su amigo. Era poco probable que los tuviera, o eso creían todos por que el sabía muy bien donde los escondía de "Fatcroft" como decía él.

—Resolví un caso John. ¡Uno de verdad! —Cuando se giro a darle la cara John retuvo el aliento. La sonrisa era la más grande y bella que jamás hubiera visto en Sherlock. Sus ojos iluminaban el cuarto como si fueran el espacio infinito cubierto de estrellas. Y las comisuras de su boca casi abarcaban todas las mejillas. Estaba hinchado de orgullo, de alegría. De eso no había dudas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —John había encontrado un chocolate que empezó a devorar, sobre todo para ocultar un poco el asombro de la visión de su amigo en su elemento. Para robarle comida a Sherlock solo había que recordar no tocar sus galletas favoritas , además su amigo estaba tan feliz que podía haber destrozado la habitación y este no le hubiera dicho nada. Y él estaba muy interesado. Durante todos esos años se había aguantado los comentarios de "yo podría haberlo resuelto, era obvia la respuesta". Al parecer el sacrificio había valido la pena.

—Apareció muerto el papá de Victor Trevor ¿Lo recuerdas? —John asintió — Pues bien, Victor me llevó a su casa por que querían ejecutar a su madre. No fue muy agradable decirles la verdad, pero ahora su madre esta libre de culpas y el verdadero asesino tras las rejas —Sherlock palmoteo. Amaba la química, pero saber que podía usar todo para encontrar la verdad le producía más placer que los matraces. No olvidaría la experiencia jamás.

—¡Impresionante! ¡Conseguiste tu sueño! —El chico Watson estaba impresionado. Quizás su amigo, con todo eso descubría que podía hacer bien a la gente. Y cambiaba un poco su carácter altanero. Se haría consciente de que los demás son personas.

—¡Lo sé! Pero... — La sonrisa se aligero un poco.

—¿Paso algo malo? Bueno, algún otra cosa — Era surrealista hablar de un asesinato real. De una persona muerta como si se tratara del clima. Pero a John no le incomodaba. Era cuestión de tiempo para que Sherlock llegará a usar su habilidad. Su madre le había dicho que las habilidades eran para eso, para usarse.

—No, todo fue bien. Bueno, para la mayoría —Rió levemente de satisfacción — Simplemente dar solución a algo verdadero me dejo...

—¿Deseando más? — Aventuro a decir John. Conocía a su amigo. En muchas cosas era un insaciable. Una vez que probaba un punto o algo que le gustaba no le dejaba ir. Al menos que descubriera que había algo mejor. Y eso en raras ocasiones pasaba.

—Si, la verdad si —Dijo tímidamente Sherlock. La sangre había recorrido su cuerpo, el corazón le había palpitado del miedo y la emoción, el cerebro se había llenado de cosas interesantes. Sentía todas y cada una de esas cosas. Suponía que era una sensación cercana al verdadero amor.

—¿No iras a matar a alguien verdad? Por que yo no pienso matar a... — John bromeó. Pero era muy capaz de hacer locuras. Aun tenía una pequeña cicatriz de cuando a Sherlock se el ocurrió arrastrarlo a una de sus aventuras.

—No, no. Me metí en terreno peligroso. Creo que necesitaría estar loco para seguir ese camino — Señalo con seguridad Sherlock. —Bueno, un poco más loco de lo que estoy — Había jugado un juego peligroso, pero la adrenalina lo hacía sentirse vivo.

—¿Nunca lo harías?— preguntó extrañado John. Alzo la ceja, por que no le creía a su amigo.

—Supongo que mientras no se convierta en trabajo .— Desdeño Sherlock. No era de los que se aficionaban al peligro ¿o si?

—¿Estudiaras para policía? — Los sentimientos de su amigo eran una montaña rusa. Y por lo que veía, y sabía de primera mano, podían cambiar fácilmente.

—Nah, no creo pasar ni la primera prueba psicométrica. Terminaría rayando la hoja con insultos de sus preguntas como "¿Es usted un psicópata en potencia?" Es ridículo, si lo fuera no lo contestaría, y si la contesto es que soy un imbécil.— John rió y acepto que era poco probable que aceptaran a su amigo en Scotland Yard. Era, a decir verdad, demasiado excéntrico como para la estricta disciplina. Ojala y eso no le causara más problemas —Bueno, me da gusto que ya estés aquí— Expreso con la mejillas ligeramente coloradas.

—¿Porqué?— John creía que esa aventura había activado la humanidad del menor de los Holmes.

—Así podemos discutir con calma donde vamos a rentar — Contesto con simpleza el chico de los rizos mientras iba a su escritorio a revolver papeles.

—¿Rentar? ¿De qué hablas?—Oh, no. Después de todo, seguía con la idea. Tal vez la idea era su amigo. Y no era que le desagrada vivir juntos pero...

—¿No pensaras quedarte en tu casa verdad? — Sherlock ahora le dedico una de esas extrañas miradas de "no te estoy entendiendo."

—No, iré a Bart's, ya lo sabes — El colegio de médicos le había dado una beca parcial por sus notas y John no la iba a desaprovechar. Y era lo mejor para sus planes. Planes que nunca había comentado con su amigo. Que alguien le ayudara, por que en cuanto terminara de hablar Sherlock se enojaría.

—Yo a Oxford, pero no creo que haya tanto problema — Fue la simple respuesta. Nada ni nadie podía arruinar su felicidad. Al fin, después de años, las cosas serían como siempre debieron ser.

—¿Si sabes que están en extremos diferentes de la ciudad verdad? Son dos horas o más de camino. Tu universidad técnicamente esta afuera de la ciudad ¿Cómo pretendes que rentemos juntos? — La racionalidad tenía que estar en alguno de los dos. Y era eso o decirle a Sherlock que quería estudiar y luego su padre le había sugerido la milicia.

—John es que... — Había duda en los ojos de Sherlock .Esta conversación ya la habían tenido. Ese día, el que borro aquella idea. No por favor, no repitas lo mismo, pensaba el chico Watson. — Yo no quiero estar sin ti — Cuando terminó la frase, supo que la situación estaría peor.

—¡Ya me lo haz dicho muchas veces! Por que tu eres mi amigo me queda claro — John estaba molesto. Pero no sabía a ciencia cierta porque. Tal vez por que Sherlock decidía algo que el no quería y por que estaba implicando cosas que no entendía. A lo mejor era por que no estaba considerándolo, por que, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho para ir quitando poco a poco esa idea esta resurgía. ¿Para que le servía entonces poder borrar recuerdos si no podía contra la tenacidad de un Holmes? Miedo, ira, incomprensión. Lo peor de su espectro emocional golpeaba su sistema. No era justo, pero era lo que siempre hacía Sherlock. Desde que lo conoció. Toda su vida. Y lo seguiría haciendo. Tomaba todo sin preguntar, sin dejar opciones a oponerte. John caía a la incertidumbre, un poco más profundo con su silencio. Si aceptaba su propuesta jamás podría separase de él, y tenía que hacerlo. Sus sueños no estaban al lado de Sherlock. Estaban en la medicina, en la milicia. Tenía que entenderlo. El no iba a arrastrar a Sherlock a ningún lado para que sufriera. Para que les llamaran anormales.

—No, no es eso. Quiero estar contigo porque... — Sherlock se veía confundido. La mente más brillante que conocía se confundía. Dio una bocanada aire de grande antes de declarar, como si lo estuvieran torturando— ...tengo sentimientos por ti.

—Si, yo también, soy tu amigo pero no por eso... — Si, el que fueran amigos no hacía a Sherlock dueño de John. Holmes tenía que entender que el que hiciera un vida lejos no él no significaba que no seguiría ahí para él. Serían diferentes circunstancias y todo, pero nada imposible. ¿Por qué Sherlock parecía librar una batalla interna? ¿Qué no entendía que normalmente los amigos convivían pero respetaban ciertos limites?

—John, no me refería a eso. Me refiero a sentimientos románticos — Logro sacar a la fuerza el menor de los Holmes. Se estaba exasperando por que intentaba poner en palabras algo que no entendía del todo. Sus mejillas estaban rojas. Sentía vergüenza por que todo mundo siempre hablaba de esas cosas y el sentía que prefería ver otro cadáver que seguir ahí, explicando sentimientos.

—¿Románticos? ¿Solo estas tomándome el pelo verdad? —Tenía que ser una broma. ¿Sherlock sintiendo algo parecido al amor? Ja, imposible, no. Era hasta de risa.

—¿Eres idiota o solo te haces el imbécil? Te quiero Watson. — Sherlock ya había pasado el umbral de la risa. Tanto tiempo que le costo saber que la incomodidad, los deseos de estar juntos y todas aquellas cosas componían a un amor sólido para que el rubio fuera a burlarse de él. Pero no, no se burlaría, él no era igual a los demás.

—Yo... — El cerebro de John se había ido de vacaciones. Ya no sentía nada. Era todo un sueño. Era, era demasiado como para responder. Sherlock de un lado, el futuro del otro. ¿Cómo iba a decirle ahora lo del ejército?

—Como pareja. Como más que amigos. Y te quiero como amor. No me preguntes más, ni siquiera lo entiendo yo — Sherlock cayó en la alfombra de su habitación. Las piernas le temblaban, el corazón había pasado a latir más violentamente que cuando vio al padre de su amigo. Todo daba vueltas. Sentía un nudo en la garganta. Era algo parecido al terror. Pero, si en su mano estaba, estaría con John. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Lo hecho, estaba hecho.

—¿Tú me...?¿Yo te...? ¿Desde cuándo?¿Cómo? — John tenía una reacción similar a la su amigo. Le palpitaba la cabeza. Pero tenía que controlarse. O las consecuencias serían fatales. Había recibido golpes emocionales, pero eso era una paliza. Y su mente podría romperse bajo el peso. Y nada bueno saldría.

—No lo sé ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? — John no había visto llorar jamás a Sherlock. Ni cuando le pegaban, ni cuando se burlaban de él, ni cuando cortaba con sus novias. Y ahora, ahí en la alfombra, el cielo con estrellas de sus ojos se había convertido en un mar de tormenta.

—Pero tuviste novia... — "Pero yo no lo sabía", eso quería decir John que estaba entrando en pánico. Si lo hubiera intuido, tal vez hubiera decidido diferente. Ahora, todo empezaba a tener sentido. ¿Cómo reaccionar?

—Tú también tuviste novias — Le reprochó su amigo. Con eso logró mantener un poco de su dignidad.

—Pero yo no … a mi no me gustan los hombres — Fue la replica aireada. A él solo le gustaban las chicas. Por eso siempre que le pedían los datos de su amigo se acercaba a ellas. Aunque nunca les proporcionaba la información. Oh...

—A mi tampoco ¿Acaso has visto que tenga novio? — Sherlock declaraba su posición así. No se trataba de escoger un lado de una linea. Se trataba de que en la humanidad solo resaltaba John.

—No, pero yo pensé... Debe ser una broma... — Tenía la cabeza revuelta. Pero no podía ser, el no era normal y eso mandaba al universo normal muy lejos.

—Bien, probaré mi sentido del humor — Y de dos zancadas logró atravesar la habitación y sujetar a John de los hombros. Con fuerza lo jaló hacia sí, levantándolo de la cama y lo beso. John estaba en en otro mundo. Su mejor amigo lo estaba besando. Y, a decir verdad era el mejor beso de su vida. Sherlock movía los labios con una cadencia adictiva, lo aferraba como si el mundo se fuera acabar. Lo hacía sentirse vivo. El casi médico Watson estaba temblando debajo del agarre de su amigo. Sherlock lo estaba rompiendo. Estaba destruyendo cada parte de su vida. Era la persona más especial que había conocido. Su madre se equivocaba, Sherlock tenía un poder: el poder de acabar con sus ideas, con su razón, con su corazón, con él. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba forcejeo un poco. Pero el aliento le empezaba a faltar, y se vio aferrándose a las solapas de su ridícula camisa. Todo estaba mal. Y antes de que procesara su cerebro otra cosa que no fueran sus células fundiéndose con Sherlock, se separaron. John bajo la cabeza, no quería ver la expresión de Sherlock. No, no podía.

—Sherlock, esto esta mal— John lo dijo con poca firmeza y cuando levanto la cara se arrepintió. La expresión de su amigo era de dolor. Y vio como tensaba la mandíbula antes de decir:

—Tienes razón, esta mal. Por que el amor es una estupidez. Probaste mi punto— Solo había decepción en los ojos iridiscentes del chico.

—Sherlock espera... — ¿Qué podía decir? John no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos. No sabía que tipo de amor le tenía a ese hombre imposible. El tampoco sabía muchas cosas. No le había desagradado el contacto, pero no era lo correcto. Eran dos hombres, por eso no era correcto. Bueno, tal vez... Todo fue demasiado. Pero vio como su amigo se quebraba. Se sintió una basura de persona.

—Sal de la habitación John — Sherlock fue a abrir la puerta y la sostuvo del pomo. Era todo resolución e ira. Pensó... creyó que John podía llegar a sentir algo. Que entendería que las cosa eran diferentes. Pero como siempre, el único que sentía era él. Qué estúpido fue por pensar que alguien lo iba a llegar a querer.

—Yo... — ¿Yo también te amo? ¿Haré lo que me digas? ¿No me dejes? ¿No se qué hacer? John tenía que calmarse. Si no se calmaba no quedaría nada de que recoger. Nada de los dos. Nada de nada.

—No, fue una ridiculez pensar que llegaríamos a una solución. Que tú querías lo mismo — Orgullo y llanto en contención era la expresión de Sherlock. Sus ojos tenían un tipo de brillo diferente. Y su amigo no se andaba con juegos. Era todo o nada. El no entendía de sutilidades.

—Sherlock no era mi intención... — ¿No era su intención qué? ¿Qué se enamorara? Cada cosa que salía de su boca sonaba a una mala disculpa. Y era una mala disculpa. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Ojala y Sherlock entendiera. Ojala y...

—Ojala y no te hubiera conocido. Ojala y te pudiera olvidar — Sherlock parecía habitar su mente. Pero se estaba llevando la peor parte. Estaba destrozado y lo sabía. Y sabía que, él tenía la solución en las manos.

—Esta exagerando. No sabes lo que dices— Tenía que hacele entender que lo que decía era peligroso. Hacerlo entrar en razón. Estaba rayando la irracionalidad.

—Si, exagere. Por un momento pensé que esto no dañaría nuestra amistad. Pero no siempre puedo estar acertado. Perdona si mis sentimientos te incomodaron —La mano que estaba en el pomo comenzaba temblar, al igual que el chico que la sostenía. La voz, esa voz que tranquilizaba a John en sus peores días había bajado su intensidad hasta tornarse en un susurro amenazante.

— Sherlock tienes que... — ¿Recapacitar?¿Entender las cosas?¿Sabes que todo esto nos puede hacer daño? No podía ni terminar las frases.

—No, no tengo por que. En unas semanas estaremos ¿como dijiste? "En extremos diferentes de la ciudad" Admítelo, estas harto de cargar conmigo. Quieres tener una paz que no conseguirás — Ahora, lo que salía de esos dulces labios era veneno. Parecía que, por alguna razón, el menor de los Watson se había llevado toda la bondad y la dulzura del cuerpo del menor de los Holmes.

—Debes estar... — El miedo, solo era miedo lo que sentía. No podía perder a su amigo. No por algo tan tonto. Tenía que arreglarlo. Como fuera. Costara lo que costara. Pero no sabía que decisión tomar, que hacer. Si borraba ese evento, volverían a ser amigos pero ¿Por cuanto tiempo? Sherlock había probado que las ideas se reconstruían y tomaban un nuevo camino, que saltaban el puente de los recuerdos y se volvían a formar. Y si no lo hacía, se separarían irremediablemente. Tenía que pensar y decidir rápido. La estabilidad mental de Sherlock empezaba a tambalearse y lo que quedará no sería suficiente para que le fuera funcional.

—¿Bromeando o equivocado? Por que son las soluciones a las que tu pequeño cerebro llega.— El insulto había activado todo. El no iba a permitir que nadie decidiera por él. Ni insultos. Quizás tenía razón, quizás ya estaba cansado. Como lo veía, la solución ya se había presentado.

—Bien, ¿Te quieres olvidar de mi? Hasta luego Holmes. — Y cuando estiro su mano para estrecharla, sin que Sherlock estuviera prevenido, lo hizo. Se borró de la mente de Sherlock. Modificó sus recuerdos. Elimino de la mente su idea. Todo.

La ira lo había empujado, cierto, pero también otra cosa. Vio un futuro en donde Sherlock saltaría de un edificio por él, moriría por él. Y no era justo. Merecía un futuro mejor que encadenarse a él. Ninguno podría ser feliz si él no lo hubiera hecho. No era egoísmo, era un gran sacrificio. Por el bien de su amigo. No importaban sus sentimientos o lo destrozado que quedara, era algo que se tenía que hacer. Porque su promesa había sido quererlo por siempre y protegerlo. Ahora lo protegía de si mismo. Y eso, era más difícil que solo quererlo.

Ambos se desmayaron por el esfuerzo. John nunca había usado tanta energía, pero aun así recobró más rápido la conciencia. Rápidamente buscó las fotografías donde aparecían los dos, la tomó y la guardo en una mochila. Eran pocas, por que Sherlock detestaba las fotos. Posó a su mejor amigo en su cama y con un beso en la frente se despidió. Estaba tan agotado que no tenía ni lagrimas para derramar. O estaba tan roto que las lagrimas jamás saldrían.

Prefería mil veces que Sherlock siguiera adelante antes de condenarlo a una vida de dolor en donde su recuerdo le golpeara las ideas. Donde tuviera que verlo en cada esquina, en cada persona. Eso lo consumiría por completo, lo conocía. Era brillante, destacaría fácilmente y eso le ayudaría a todo. Ahora ya no tendría dolor. El dolor se lo llevaba John por que él ya no estaría ahí para ver el éxito de su amigo.. No volvería a formar parte de su vida. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Al salir de la habitación, estrecho la mano de Mycroft. No iba a borrar todo, solo modifico algunas cosas. E insertó un recuerdo falso. El salvando a Sherlock. Su hermano lo necesitaría.

Esa noche, John gasto toda su energía, y explotó su poder a niveles que creía inalcanzables. Borró y modifico a cada una de las memorias de toda la familia Holmes. No quería que nadie supiera de él.

Cuando llegó a su casa, su madre no hizo más que una pregunta. "¿Y Sherlock?". A la que él contestó. "Ya no más mamá". Y se fue a su cuarto. Durmió 2 días completos. Y cuando despertó, sabía que las cosas tenían que ser diferentes. Que la calma, después de tantos años había llegado. Lo mismo que la soledad.

—John ¿estas listo? —El adulto Sherlock Holmes lo miraba con bufanda en mano, ignorante de que, su amigo recordaba todo. Y que estaba un poco nostálgico.

—Si, lo estoy —Y salieron corriendo del departamento. En el taxi, Sherlock hablo rápidamente de todos los detalles del caso y de hacia donde se dirigían.

—Tendremos que hablar con la anciana, no hay otra solución. ¿Crees que le puedas sacar algún recuerdo John? —La naturalidad con la que lo había preguntado desconcertó al médico. Pero luego se recompuso con un:

—Sherlock, soy médico, pero no esa clase de médico. No soy psiquiatra ni nada — La idea le dolía. Su sueño no se había cumplido. Ni ser neurocirujano, ni ayudar. Afganistán había sido un verdadero desastre y se la paso toda la universidad casi solo. Si no hubiera sido por Mike Stramford y algunas novias, hubiera crecido... igual que Sherlock.

—Cierto... no sé, por un momento pensé que eras más de ese tipo de médico. Que extraño... —Sherlock frunció las cejas. —¿Por qué no fuiste psiquiatra? Te gusta oír y escribir historias. Incluso cargas con una libreta de notas... — Sherlock se estaba burlando de él. Sonreía. Y con eso aligeraba el peso de la conversación.

—Eso de sentarme en un sillón a oír problemas de los demás es más tu estilo —Sherlock hizo una pequeña sonrisa con el comentario —La libreta la uso por tu culpa. Lo siento, mi cerebro no puede recordar tanto — John hablaba con la verdad. Era irónico, podía modificar los recuerdos ajenos pero no podía retener los suyos.

—No me gusta oír a la gente, es por necesidad. Además los psiquiatras no oyen problemas. Solo recetan píldoras que nunca ayudan — Comentó , eso ya se lo había dicho. Esa había sido la razón por que que prefirió ser médico general. Ahora que lo mencionaba.

—Y los químicos no van por todo Londres cazando criminales ¿Ves? Son prejuicios—John marcaba un punto especial. Así era siempre, Watson le hacía ver el mundo diferente.

—Cierto. Bueno, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? — La curiosidad asaltó a Sherlock. Pero a John le pareció algo raro.

—No tuve un buen momento y decidí que ayudar en el ejército era mejor —Recordaba que cada día en la universidad sufría por que jamás podría ve a Sherlock. No podía estudiar psiquiatría estando él poco estable emocionalmente.¿Lo más lógico? Tomar una misión suicida que le diera sentido a a sus acciones.

— ¡Vaya! Alguien te rompió el corazón y cometiste una acción suicida. No tienes moral para quejarte de mi— John abrió la boca impresionado. Si, fue una deducción exacta. Mirado fríamente, se parecía más de lo que le gustaría admitir a Sherlock. Quizás nunca pudo sacarse los hábitos que había ganado con su convivencia.

—No compares un mal momento que duro poco tiempo a toda una vida consumiendo drogas — Eso fue un ataque. Prefería otro balazo en el hombro antes de admitir la verdadera razón de todas sus acciones.

—No fue toda una vida, comencé en la preparatoria — Contestó Sherlock. Y recordaba claramente el porque de todo. Y, no se arrepentía, no lo hacía.

—¿Qué? — ¿Sherlock contando su vida? ¿Cómo es que empezó en la preparatoria y el no sabía nada? Vaya, al parecer su "mejor amigo" le ocultaba también cosas en ese entonces. Eso explicaba por que no había borrado esa idea de su cabeza.

—Si, tenía un caso de aburrimiento. Se empeoró en la universidad. Menos charla, y más acción. Ya llegamos— Sherlock le dio las gracias al taxista , pagó y se bajo rápidamente impidiendo que John ahondara en el tema. Primero el trabajo, después... lo que fuera que estaban haciendo.

La casa era una residencia, grande, antigua y muy adornada. Con una remodelación reciente, por que tenía una construcción anexa de buen aspecto a un costado. Lestrade los esperaba a la entrada.

—¿Donde esta la mujer Lestrade? — Preguntó Sherlock en cuanto llegaron.

—Si te refieres a la anciana esta en la cocina. ¿No prefieres ver primero los cadáveres? —Lestrade estaba muy atorado. No entendía nada de ese crimen.

—Si, tienes razón. John, ¿Podrías verla? Para que pueda dedicarme a inspeccionar los cuerpos — Era poco usual que Sherlock no quisiera que John viera los cuerpos. Normalmente siempre daba su apoyo.

—Si. En cuanto termine te alcanzó ¿Te parece? —Sherlock solo asintió mientras observaba una jardinera a su costado. John se dirigió al lugar que Greg le indicó.

La cocina era un lugar amplio, con buena iluminación. La anciana estaba sentada tranquilamente. John aprovecho para checar sus signos vitales. No encontró nada fuera de lo usual. Simplemente parecía en shock. John hizo varios intentos para establecer una comunicación, pero no obtuvo nada. Era como intentar interactuar con un mueble. Se dio por vencido y fue a reunirse con su compañero de departamento.

—Sherlock, esa mujer tiene un bloqueo. Esta bien de salud, pero no reacciona. Esta en shock y puede que pase mucho tiempo para que se recupere. Fue una condición agravada por el Alzheimer. — El informe fue puntual. —No tiene heridas o marcas. Solo es una persona, ahí sentada —Ni con narcóticos lo lograrían. Su mejor testigo estaba perdido.

—Es justo lo que pensé. Es una pena que nadie la pueda ayudar. Es imposible extraer recuerdos o borrarlos. Sería algo de utilidad — Si no supiera que Sherlock no sabía nada, hubiera creído que era un provocación directa para que utilizara sus poderes. Vaya, no era una mala idea. Nunca se le presentó la oportunidad. Decidió actuar.

—Olvide... —Un viejo truco que funcionaría. Y que le permitiría estar a solas con la anciana.

—¿La billetera en la mesa de la cocina? Te espero afuera — Sherlock guardo su lupa, se puso de pie y salió por la puerta. John regresó a la cocina.

A John le costó mucho trabajo recuperar el recuerdo. Esa mente tenía lagunas impresionantes que John no podía llenar. Nunca había intentado restablecer un recuerdo, no estaba seguro de que tan peligroso era. Después de muchos intentos, descubrió que el recuerdo estaba ahí, que lo que tenía que borrar era la parte que lo bloqueaba. Modifico un poco el evento traumático. Y espero. La señora se quedo dormida, pero el doctor Watson estaba seguro que, en cuanto despertara recordaría todo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo la anciana? ¿Lograste hacer tu magia? Sherlock estaba en el patio, parado con una seguridad impresionante mientras le esperaba. ¿Cómo lo podía saber? "Watson, tienes que estar alucinando", se dijo John, "Sherlock no sabe nada". Bien, lo mejor era hacerse el inocente.

—La anciana no me dijo nada. Estaba dormida cuando llegue —Era parcialmente una mentira, así que estaba bien. —Solo fui por mi billetera Sherlock. A diferencia tuya, si conozco el límite de las personas —John sentía el orgullo herido. Y una admiración profunda de que Sherlock lo entendiera a ese punto.

—Mmm, si tu lo dices...—Sherlock paro un taxi y se subieron en él — Al 221B de Baker Street por favor — Y sentó molestó.

—¿Tu que piensas que paso? —Inquirió John en cuanto se acomodo en su asiento. Nada mejor que fastidiarse mutuamente para hacer el trayecto a casa más placentero.

—Yo pienso que... — John nunca supo la opinión de Sherlock por que en ese momento sonó su teléfono — ¿Lestrade? Bueno, aja. ¡Perfecto! ¿Eso les dijo? Pues si es así... anotate el récord. No, no hay problema. Gracias por el aviso — Y colgó y se guardo el móvil en el bolsillo del abrigo.

—¿Y?¿Qué paso con el caso? ¿Qué te dijo Lestrade? — Era la primera vez que John no estaba intrigado. Se sentía al nivel de su amigo, por que también había usado sus habilidades en ese caso. Y había arrojado una luz impresionante.

—La anciana despertó de una siesta mágica recordando todo aparentemente, hablo y solo confirmo lo que yo temía. El padre intentó fingir la muerte de toda su familia para evitar las amenazas que había hecho recientemente su hijo ilegitimo con lastimar al pequeño del segundo matrimonio. La anciana vio como montaban todo el número, y como entraba unas personas, a intentar secuestrar a todos. Al final nadie esta muerto, el ilegitimo irá a la cárcel por intento de asesinato, secuestro y la familia esta pasando las vacaciones en Hawaii — Sherlock habló rápidamente y termino todo con un bufido. No había sido suficientemente emocionante, pero al menos no se habían pasado la tarde viendo películas de James Bond.

—¿Y los cadáveres? Yo los vi y estaban muertos... —En eso no había engaño posible.

—Otros muertos. Verás no es tan difícil, solo...Consiguieron unos. —Sherlock quería explicar más, pero en ese momento el taxi se detuvo en el departamento que compartían.

—Bien, eso fue sorprendente, voy a comer algo...— Dijo John un poco cansado mientras entraba por la puerta principal. En la mañana no había tenido oportunidad de desayunar y, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado al ajetreo, prefería la comida

—Me parece bien —Respondió Sherlock mientras atravesaba a su vez la puerta principal y comenzaba a subir las escaleras por delante de John — Así puedes pensar cuando me vas a decir que te conozco desde niño y que tienes la habilidad de borrar recuerdos —Sherlock continuo su camino derecho a la sala pasando por delante de John sin inmutarse a verlo.

La mandíbula de John cayó de la sorpresa. Eso no iba a ser nada bueno.


	3. Para toda la vida

En este último capítulo no tengo mucho que agregar. Fue difícil decidir el final. Siempre los recuerdos pueden ser un tema sensible, y más cuando estos hicieron daño. Pero, mi consejo es quedarse solo con las buenas experiencias.

Al final aparece algo como un pequeño epílogo, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

" _ **Para toda la vida"**_

John logró recomponerse y subir las escaleras de dos en dos. Y ahí, desde su sillón, ya sin abrigo y bufanda, lo miraban los iridiscentes ojos del sabelotodo de Sherlock Holmes —¿De qué...? — Fue lo único que pudo articular. No sabía como Sherlock lo había descubierto.

—Así que, después de todo estaba en lo correcto— La sonrisa de su amigo no llegaba a sus ojos. Era amarga, pero tenía satisfacción en ella.

—¿Te refieres a la señora o..? — "¿O a mi" Quería completar la frase. Pero, no podía ser, no. Sherlock no era un adivino. Sherlock no podía saber, simplemente no podía.

—No — El detective consultor comenzaba a presionar. John fingiría no haber hecho nada pero,¿Hasta que punto te puedes ocultar de la verdad? Al final, su compañero de toda la vida, era quizás el hombre más peligroso que conocía. Y si no lo detenía, tal vez su carrera criminal empezaría justo con esa mentira.

—No entiendo de que hablas— John no entendía que pasaba. Estaba seguro que había borrado todo de la mente se Sherlock, nadie, absolutamente nadie más que él sabía que habían sido amigos desde niños. El se encargó de modificar todo. Si alguien le preguntaba por él, por su amistad, o algo que estuviera relacionado Sherlock no tendría información. Solo diría algo como "ya no tengo contacto". Estaba seguro de que lo había hecho bien. ¿Entonces como es que Sherlock sospechaba algo? ¿Cómo es que parecía tan seguro de su muy acertada deducción?

—Dime, ¿Porqué no lo dijiste antes? —Sherlock estaba herido, el tono de su voz lo comprobaba. Más calmado de lo que imagino John, pero muy herido. Cuando estaba en la universidad, pensaba buscar a Sherlock y deshacer todo. En esas noches, donde solo necesitaba un amigo, quería encontrar el botón de "comenzar de nuevo" en sus vidas. No podía estar con Sherlock, eso era cierto. Pero era mil veces peor estar sin él.

—Perdona, ¿Qué tengo que decir? Francamente no te entiendo — Maniobra de evasión al estilo Watson: Aunque Holmes estuviera en lo correcto negar todo.

—Dejate de juegos Watson. Confiesa de una vez que tienes un poder, que nos conocimos desde niños, que la primera vez que te vi en el laboratorio no era la primera vez que te veía, no sé, todo — John hubiera preferido que Sherlock gritara. Tan calmado parecía más una máquina que un humano. Como si no fuera su vida lo que él le había arrebatado, como si no le doliera, como si no le importara tanto.

—She-Sherlock, no se que dices. Yo tengo solo un par de años conociéndote, no toda la vida— Negación. No podía, no debía. Y tal vez no era algo para ser encarcelado, y aunque eso pasara no le daba miedo ir a prisión. La historia era ridícula con solo pensarla, si Lestrade la oía era más probable que le regalara un disfraz que lo arrestara. Lo que le atemorizaba era convertirse en sujeto de pruebas de un laboratorio. O del laboratorio personal de Sherlock.

Para su desgracia, empezó a recordar que las huidas se le daban fatales. Había huido de Londres, la idea de que Sherlock viviera en la misma ciudad lo aterraba. ¿Y si lo recordaba y se presentaba un día a su puerta? Pensó en ir a buscarlo, deshacer todo, disculparse y avanzar, pero la huida se había hecho presente y termino enlistado en el ejército en un lindo batallón en Afganistán. Así que, para evitar huir, tenía que mantenerse firme. Eso había aprendido de su pasado.

Cuando regresó herido, pensó que al fin había alcanzado la paz, que estar más de diez años lejos de su mejor amigo había sido suficiente para vivir en calma, hasta que se encontró con Mike Stramford. En cuanto cruzó la puerta y vio que, la persona que no quería ver era la que lo había encontrado no pudo más que reír internamente. Y cuando estrecho ese mano por "primera vez" supo que algo había pasado. Era como reencontrarse, como si todo estuviera ahí, navegando entre las cosas sin decir y los recuerdos mal trechos. Y dijo si. Como antes, como siempre. Si, a la locura. Por que lo necesitaba. Necesitaba de eso, la adrenalina, la emoción. Pero también necesitaba seguir vivo. Eso era lo que le daba Sherlock, vida, en otra vida. Pero, le daba miedo pedirle perdón a su amigo por lo que le hizo, por que Sherlock era mejor pidiendo perdón que perdonando.

—Bien, esta bien.¿Necesitas pruebas? —Dijo Sherlock antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a su habitación. John se dejó caer en su sillón. Si pretendía que nada pasada entonces nada había ocurrido. Sin crimen confesado, no existía criminal. Estaba aterrado y curioso. No sabía porque sentimiento dejarse llevar.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, regresó Sherlock y arrojo una libreta al regazo de John. ¡Qué carajos! Era un diario. El diario de Sherlock , por supuesto.

—Resulta que, tu madre amablemente me regalo esto ese cumpleaños. Para que no olvidara cosas importantes. ¿Irónico no? —Sherlock había regresado a su puesto en el sillón del interrogatorio.

—Yo no sabía... — Por supuesto. La única cosa que podía haber cambiado la situación es que Sherlock tuviera un diario. Y como era él, jamás dijo que tuviera uno. Pero tampoco menciono algo de no escribir. Lo veía y no lo creía. Un simple cuaderno le estaba arruinando toda la vida.

—Que pedazo de imbécil resultaste ser si no lo pudiste imaginar. Me decepcionas — John miro con furia a Sherlock y puso el objeto entre sus manos, preparado a eliminarlo —Ni te molestes en eliminar el contenido, tengo copia—Si, la única manera de la única persona. Era lo más improbable que ocurriera, y eso era lo que tenía que pasar.

—¿Entonces siempre lo supiste?¿Siempre supiste que tú y yo ya nos conocíamos?— La verdad molestaba a John. Al final de la historia, siempre había hecho lo que Sherlock quería. Sin que lo imaginara, toda la vida su amigo había estado un paso más adelante.

— Algo así. No fue tan fácil como suena. Si lo abres y lees te darás cuenta de que la redacción dificulta el entendimiento—John no iba a admitir nada. Pero si Sherlock le daba su diario personal para leerlo, el no tenía ninguna intención de desobedecerlo. No todos los días se puede enterar uno de lo que hay en la cabeza de Sherlock por el el propio puño y letra del detective consultor. Así que abrió el libro, pero no comenzó a leer de inmediato, quería preguntar algo que no se le había ocurrido.

—¿Por qué llevabas un diario? ¿Por qué lo usaste? — John no entendía el comportamiento de su amigo. Escribir sus pensamientos y sentimientos no era algo propio de él. Normalmente escribía sermones, no abría su corazón. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos, abierto y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, por que, esa libreta era la gemela de una que él tenía. Una en donde había apuntado casi toda su vida. Era como si se viera reflejado.

—Por qué alguien me lo regalo. No sé, supongo que empezó como una libreta de notas y termino en otra cosa... Ni yo mismo lo entiendo. ¿No lo quieres ver? —Sherlock también se sentía ansioso aunque el sentimiento no llegara a sus ojos. Si por él fuera, correría con la libreta que había arrojado a John. Pero prefería la verdad, y el único que la tenía, aunque eso heriría su orgullo, era el hombre sentado enfrente de él.

—Sherlock, no sé que tenga esto, pero prefiero no verlo... —Lo que fuera que estuviera adentro, le dolería a John, lo sabía. No quería saber, prefería estar en la ignorancia. Sin contar que leerlo, era aceptar el crimen. Sherlock no lo estaba presionando por le verdad, pero no tardarían en desesperarse por saber si tenía o no la razón.

—Watson, no es una cuestión sentimental, no exageres. Necesito que me digas que si lo que esta escrito es verdad. El que escribió eso, no es el mismo que te esta hablando — No había más verdad que esa. Eran dos personas diferentes, su yo de ahora y el que John pensaba que conocía. Para Sherlock, las palabras de ese diario le eran lejanas, ajenas y perturbadoras.

A John no se le escapo el hecho de que Sherlock le hubiera llamado por el apellido, eso solo lo había cuando quería alejarse. Debía estar realmente desesperado por respuestas para casi rogarle. Aceptar el crimen y hablar con la verdad no parecía una locura.

—¿Cómo lo encontraste? —John, había buscado en la habitación se Sherlock arduamente antes de marcharse algo como fotos y no encontró nada. No imaginaba como es que Sherlock había logrado encontrar rápidamente su diario, aun sin recordar que tenía uno. ¿O tal vez eso no se borró de su memoria? Bueno, no fue su culpa no borrar ese detalle, ¿Cómo borrar una información de la que no se tiene conocimiento que esta en una mente?. ¿Qué mente había sido más infalible?¿La que había olvidado todo o la que no sabía nada?

—El día después de resolver mi primer caso desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Baje a tomar algo a la cocina para el dolor. Todo estaba normal, pero me dolía el pecho y la cabeza. Tomé una pastilla, y cuando no me sirvió de mucho pues... fui a buscar algo diferente... —La cara de culpabilidad de Sherlock apareció en un momento —Ya sabes... en fin, en donde estaba mi cura hallé eso— ¡Vaya! Claro, John tenía una mejor opinión de Sherlock desde siempre. Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido el hecho de que, en ese entonces, su amigo fuera asiduo de sus "hábitos" —Siendo sincero, pensé que era una broma, o algo por el estilo—Sherlock miraba al objeto como si se tratara de un veneno. Y lo era, en cierta manera lo era.

—¿Pensaste que alguien te había hecho una broma? ¿Qué clase de persona lo haría? —John no sabía de todas las cosas que no borró de la cabeza de Sherlock. Como los constantes abusos y burlas de sus compañeros en al escuela, como que empezó a drogarse para acomodar su mente. No borró el hecho de que, en todos los días que John no estaba, su vida era un infierno.

—Pues, Mycroft encabezaba la lista, aunque el es un poco más directo. La novia de Trevor, Trevor, mi ex-maestro de química, la lista era larga, eso no es lo importante — Sherlock dijo todo aquello rápido —Lo importante es que parecía real y hecho con mi puño y letra — Sherlock nunca se había sentido tan desconcertado como cuando encontró el dichoso diario. Pero, ahí estaba después de tanto tiempo. No solo había leído las anotaciones, decidió continuar con ese extraño ritual del que no recordaba nada, por si sus memorias regresaban.

Movido por la curiosidad, John decidió que era la hora de empezar a leer tan misterioso diario. Al parecer nunca había conocido del todo a su amigo, y ese pequeño volumen era la respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Trago pesado, por que iba a ser un trago amargo en donde saldrían las cosas buenas, las malas y las peores. Pero, más de diez años de huir el pasado, lo habían preparado para enfrentarlo. Así que, paso a la primer página.

En la primera página, con letra infantil y desarreglada, comenzaba a leerse:

 _Querido diario:_

 _Hoy conocí a un niño. No parece tan aburrido. Se llama John. John Watson. Es hijo de la señora que me regalo esto. No es un mal pirata, si un día tengo un barco,quizás lo lleve de viaje conmigo. Tuve un buen cumpleaños._

Era todo lo que decía. John no esperaba más, pero su le hizo reír que el pequeño Sherlock fuera tan poco expresivo. Ni siquiera había apuntado la fecha al inicio de su anotación, pero con las lineas, John supo de inmediato a que día se refería.

Las anotaciones iban por ese estilo durante las primeras páginas, pero al llegar a casi a la decena de hojas, empezaban a aparecer fechas encima de ellas. Como un verdadero diario. Sherlock se había saltado muchos meses sin hacer ninguna anotación. Quizás no sabía ocupar el cuadernillo o quizás no había despertado nada su interés. Cuando empezó, John entendió a lo que se refería Sherlock. Alguien que no recordara nada de lo descrito, perdería el hilo.

Solo continuaba unas páginas más, y la fecha había saltado dos años después, justo cuando el niño que había sido Sherlock había recibido la paliza. La entrada, del día del la golpiza anotaba:

 _Diario:_

 _Todos son unos tarados, no saben nada y andan repartiendo sus comentarios vacíos. Me golpearon entre Malcom y sus compinches, de la manera más cobarde que encontraron, no me sorprende, pero hasta para ellos debió de ser muy fácil golpear a alguien entre cuatro. Y no, el cobarde no fui yo, yo defendí lo que creí era correcto, pero mi orgullo esta herido por que, a pesar de que me defendí el tercer niño fue demasiado para mis habilidades. Pero, nadie sabrá lo de la golpiza. Ni de la razón, ni nada. No le diré a nadie._

Y unos renglones más abajo estaba hecha otra anotación

 _Yo no sé como se las ingenia John para hacerme pensar. Dice cosas extrañas. Pero hoy me enseño a boxear. Fue divertido, convencí a papá y a mamá para que me dejen tomar clases. La próxima vez que vea a todos ellos, sabrán lo que es enfrentarse a Sherlock Holmes._

John sonrió nostálgico, ese día sabía lo mal que Sherlock se sentía, pero ver las pocas palabras que encerraban su verdadero enfado casi le hacen llorar. La siguiente entrada era, por supuesto, la del día en que se entero de sus poderes.

 _Diario:_

 _No se que paso, pero mi sueño se volvió realidad. Al parecer alguien hizo algo para que Malcom y su pandilla me olvidaran. Ya sé, es poco probable, pero se que alguna droga experimental o truco psicológico podría funcionar. Hace poco leí que puedes enseñarle a las personas a hacer determinada cosa a base de repeticiones. Pero... lo extraño es que, hay un rumor que lo que sea que les haya atacado paso el día que salí con John por un helado. No creo en las coincidencias, pero confió en mi amigo. Será mejor que le vaya a preguntar y a contar las noticias. Él siempre tiene una perspectiva nueva de todo. No la acertada, pero lo intenta._

Al final de la anotación, el Watson adulto no podía más que estar asombrado por el hecho de que un niño pequeño hubiera descubierto su mayor secreto. Dejo la lectura y volteo a ver a Sherlock. En apariencia parecía sumido en su palacio mental, pero con la diferencia de que estaba muy atento al sillón de enfrente y con los ojos completamente abierto y enfocados.

—Como te podrás dar cuenta, al principio no dice mucho. Solo repite el nombre una y otra vez "John Watson". Y yo no recordaba ningún John o Watson. Se me figuraba un nombre inventado, digno de una historia de príncipes —Sherlock se había sincerado. Y si, si alguna vez John creyó que Sherlock era pésimo escribiendo algo que no tuviera tinte científico, esa libreta era la prueba de que no estaba en un error. Literariamente hablando, era muy aburrido su diario.

—Si entiendo, tu yo de 8 años era más ambiguo que tu yo adulto — "Y eso ya es mucho" se abstuvo de agregar John.

— O más listo, por que no necesitaba información adicional — Se defendió Sherlock. Si los datos se habían ido de su mente, y no habían terminado en una libreta es que todo lo que había olvidado no era importante.

Después de eso las entradas se volvían irregulares, con cumpleaños y datos sin importancia. Bueno,eran cosas que John sabía, los gustos de su amigo. Pero la narración era vaga, no daba ni una sola descripción. A pesar de saber a quien se refería, el rubio podía imaginar a cualquier niño siendo él amigo de Sherlock. Le dio una pequeña pizca de celos.

Viajo a la entrada de la noche en que borró la idea de cambiarse de escuela de la mente de su amigo. La entrada anterior a ese día solo decía:

 _Pretendo hablar con mis padres. Ya se que, lo que estoy haciendo es irracional, pero, quiero dejar de tener un pequeño infierno personal. Mycroft sospecha algo, lo sé. Pero... no estoy haciendo esto solo por lo que el cree, también lo hago para estar tranquilo. O menos aburrido._

Claro, la única cosa por la que Sherlock quería hacer un cambio. Debió haberlo imaginado. Bueno, sin imaginarlo, había hecho un bien borrando toda esa información de la cabeza de su amigo. John continuo con la lectura del día después de borrarle la idea a Sherlock.

 _Leo las entradas pasadas y no tienen sentido. No recuerdo nada, y no dice la razón de por que quería salirme de la escuela. Tiene que ser algo importante. Tengo la corazonada de que tiene que ver algo con John. Pero no le puedo preguntar nada, es tan tonto que lo negaría. Es de esas personas que prefieren negar algo, aunque este acorralado por que piensa que así se acallara su conciencia si lo que hizo no fue lo correcto. Tal vez debo mejorar en hacer notas._

—¿Así que esta nota de aquí fue la que te hizo escribir más? —Preguntó John. Le mostró brevemente la página y el día. Sherlock no recordaba haber hecho la anotación, pero había aprendido de esa vida paralela a base de repetición. Había leído su contradictorio diario una y otra vez en los últimos 10 años.

—Algo así. A partir de ese día empece a olvidar cosas simples, detalles, cosas que conectaran a ese día. Era como si se hubiera roto el final de una conexión que necesitaba. Así que, apunte todo —Sherlock no sabía como ese pequeño dato le iba ayudar a mejorar las cosas. Pero la expresión calmada de John le decía que había acertado. Sentía una mezcla de sentimientos que no entendía— Era mi registro de cosas que no quería olvidar y que era fácil que salieran de mi palacio mental. Que dejaran de chocar con ideas de cosas que no recordaba. Por eso me volví loco, esos años llegaba un punto donde no me entendía ni a mi — John veía el sufrimiento en su amigo. Nunca imagino que, la solución que el había planteado fuera tan mala. Tenía miedo de lo que seguía. No sabía mucho de la vida de su amigo en esa época de la preparatoria por que Sherlock se había encerrado en su mundo, y no había dejado pasar a nadie. Ahora entendía por que. Y que al había propiciado muchas cosas. Sobre todo, cuando se fue adentrando a fechas más cercanas a la ultima vez que lo había visto en su adolescencia.

 _Yo... la probé. Es la única cosa que me sacaría de mi letargo. Tengo esa sensación de que olvide algo, algo importante. No me siento orgulloso, pero si es necesario para evitar esta monotonía mental lo seguiré haciendo. Siento como si apagaran un interruptor en mi cerebro que solo esto puede encender. En cuanto hallé mi respuesta lo dejaré. No antes._

—¿Empezaste a... consumir esas cosas para recordar? —Una total y completa sorpresa para John.

—Si, pero también por que estaba... — La sonrisa traviesa comenzaba a subir por los ojos de Sherlock.

—Aburrido. Ya sé — John seguía molesto con su amigo por su dañino hábito. Ahora que leía ese diario, esa parte de la historia, el propio doctor Watson no recordaba por que las cosas se suscitaron de la manera en las que el provocó. Siempre había tenido solo una parte de la información, y se había dedicado a borrar todo aquello sin detenerse a pensar en los problemas para su amigo. El creía que borrando todo solucionaría sus vidas, pero solo empeoro todo.

Ya quedaban pocas páginas en donde John conociera el contenido. Las fechas le decían que había una o dos páginas antes del día en que borró toda su compañía de la memoria Sherlock. Despego la vista de esas hojas, por que sabía que, lo que seguía sería una completa invasión a la privacidad de su amigo.

El solo estaba sentado ahí, como esperando. John lo entendió, no era más que un simple juego intelectual el cual resolver. Así que se adentro al día que lo había cambiado todo.

 _Hoy es el día. Al fin, después de años de preocuparme por tantas cosas podre hacer mi voluntad. Por supuesto que John me tiene que acompañar. Entenderá y estoy seguro que se unirá sin dudar. No puede salir nada mal. Este día todo cambiara para bien. No puede ser de otra manera. Espero no necesitar decirle la verdad, no creo que se lo tome de la mejor manera. Preferiría esperar. Nuestra asociación es una cuestión aparte a los sentimientos. Esas cosas no deben empañar nada._

En cuanto vio la nota, John dejó rodar las lagrimas que había estado conteniendo. Había sido un imbécil. Le había hecho un daño irreparable a su amigo. Y a él mismo.

—Sherlock yo... No se ni como empezar —John no podía recomponerse. Leyendo ese lado de la historia recordó al niño que había jurado estar siempre junto a Sherlock y se sintió peor que escoria. Se había enojado, se había confundido y en un arranque había arrebato ilusiones y un futuro menos tormentoso. Por que fue más lo que sufrió sin Sherlock que los problemas que le daba.

—¿Qué paso ese día? Tengo una idea de que fue lo que te quería decir, es algo que no esta dicho, pero lo deduje. Sobre todo por la fotografía...— Sherlock sacó la única fotografía que había conservado. Ahí, los rostros de los dos reflejaban alegría. Eran dos niños felices. John no recordaba que su amigo pudiera sonreír, pero en la imagen se veía lleno de luz. Como si la vida fuera solo ese instante. Y decidió hablar. Era lo menos que podía hacer por la persona de la fotografía.

—Tú... Tú me dijiste que querías que rentáramos un apartamento y que viviéramos juntos. Yo dije que no, que rechazaba esa oferta — John no sabía que tanto contar. Aun no entendía del todo los sentimientos de su amigo. En su diario no se desvelaban ninguno de esos sentimientos que aquella noche revelo. Pero, John podía sentir emanar de esas páginas la misma sensación que lo invadió cuando Sherlock lo besó. El recuerdo lo golpeo tan fuerte que las mejillas se le tornaron carmesí.

—¿Algo más? Por que eso no hubiera sido suficiente para que tomaras la decisión que tomaste... John..— Sherlock no recordaba nada, pero intuía que había algo más. Algo oculto entre toda esa tensión.

—Dejame terminar de leer, no se lo que paso después —Sherlock alzó una ceja —Al contrario de los demás no soy tan listo — Y el médico militar se volvió a enfrascar en la lectura. En realidad huía de contarle a Sherlock los sentimientos que le había revelado aquella noche.

 _No sé, no sé... Leo esto y no entiendo. Yo recuerdo cosas y esto dice que estoy mal. Es como si mi vida no fuera mía. Quizás empece a escribir ficción y no lo recuerdo, y todo esta historia con "John Watson" es parte de ella. Nadie en mi familia sabe algo, ya les pregunte. Iré al médico, por que me estoy volviendo loco._

— Cuando no encontraba algo en mi palacio mental te echaba la culpa. Supongo que relacione el olvido de los eventos a tu persona —Sherlock estaba seguro que John le estaba ocultando lo más importante. Pero tenía que negociar. Quería esa información. John siguió leyendo, las entradas se volvieron más obscuras, más espaciadas. Y todas llenas de frustración.

 _A pesar de que el médico de especialista de Bart's dice que estoy bien, tengo una constante opresión en le pecho. No siento nada. No me emocionan las cosas, todo es igual, días tras días. Burlas de estúpidos, monotonía. Cuando toco el violín, percibo como la melodía me lleva a otro lugar. Es casi como si mi mente se tranquilizara._

John creyó una vez ver a Sherlock en su escuela. Casi se le sale el corazón del pecho. Correspondía a lo que había escrito. El mismo había tenido su propia dosis de realidad atormentada.

" _John Watson"¿Cuanta gente se llamara así? Ya perdí esperanzas. Algo hizo para que lo olvidara. Si es que existió ese niño rubio de la fotografía._

Se habían buscado y nunca se habían encontrado. Y era lo mejor. Cada linea de esa nueva vida le hacía dudar a John decirle a Sherlock que todo eso había sido su error. Por que huyó de un amor que nunca pudo comprender. Pero que era más poderoso que cualquier otra cosa que conociera.

 _Hoy llegó una persona al laboratorio donde estaba revisando unos análisis a ofrecerse a ver la habitación que quiero rentar. Se llamaba John Watson. Tal vez ya enloquecí y veo ese nombre en todos lados, aun después de tantos años. O a lo mejor es un nombre común. Irá a ver el departamento que estoy seguro rentaremos juntos, su cojera me dice que no confía en nadie, pero el lugar es lo bastante bueno como para hacerle cambiar de parecer. Es el departamento que me ofreció la señora Hudson. Aunque reniegue, al final aceptara._

—Así que, yo tenía razón. Cuando nos conocimos ya sabías de mi y por eso leíste todo fácilmente —John sonrió amargamente. Le gustaba ganarle a Sherlock.

—¿Perdón? Yo no sabía nada de ti. Y un médico militar con una cojera psicosomática no tiene nada que ver con un niño que quiere convertirse en médico —Sherlock estaba visiblemente herido que alguien dudara de sus deducciones —Y en cuyo caso, no recordaba nada de ti. Genio. —Sherlock bufó audiblemente.

—Así que, ¿Arrastraste a un extraño a algo que probablemente lo haría huir? —John no sabía si su amigo estaba loco o era un genio. Ni aun después de todos esos años.

—Llamalo intuición si quieres, pero cuando te salude esa tarde, algo me dijo que no te negarías — Sherlock ahora sonreía. John estaba confundidio. El primer reclamo le hacía creer que Sherlock necesitaba sus recuerdos de vuelta. Pero, su inteligencia parecía demasiada para algo tan banal como para recordar sentimientos.

 _Apesto llevando diarios, el doctor Watson (John, dudo que olvide el nombre )amablemente me dijo que mi blog era una exageración. Hay algo en el que me lleva a creer que este John Watson es el John de mis relatos. Sobre todo el hecho que disparo sin titubear para salvar a alguien que apenas conocía. Aunque si no fuera la misma persona, es divertido e interesante. Tal vez deba olvidar al antiguo John y asociarme con este nuevo John. Este John no tiene miedo, el John de antes tenía miedo. Será un camino interesante._

Las anotaciones se detenían ahí. Evidentemente su amigo, al empezar su asociación decidió cambiar de libreta. O tal vez dejaba la narrativa a su cargo. Algo que deberían de agradecer, era mucho más amable en muchos aspectos.

—Yo si tenía miedo Sherlock, por eso... lo hice —Bien, hasta ahí llegaba el relato, la verdad era mejor decirla ahora. No podía dañar más es amistad. Ninguno de los podría. Ya no podía callarse más.

—Lo sé, pero ¿Qué te dije exactamente para que tuvieras miedo? ¿De qué tenías miedo?— Sherlock retenía el aliento. John no le mentiría, lo sabía. Las páginas, la convivencia, todo lo habían hecho conocerle. Ahora que había dejado su mente de lado, entendía a su amigo.

—Tenía miedo de fallarte, supongo. De fallar a todo esto... a veces eres simplemente demasiado — John estaba al borde de sus sentimientos.

—No te preocupes, siempre estuviste ahí, no me fallaste jamás. —Sherlock ahora sonreía con indulgencia. De una u otra manera, esa sombra lo había acompañado, aun en los años que habían estado separados.

—Pero yo no estuve contigo siempre — Se defendió John. Se sentía mal. Y no podía decirle a Sherlock "Huí de tu amor por que no lo entendía. Por que era demasiado para mi"

—De todas maneras eso no evitó que te recordara .O que quisiera que estuvieras junto a mi — Ahí, en los ojos de su amigo había tristeza. Un mar de pena. El mismo de aquella vez.

— Sherlock yo... — John ahora no estaba sorprendido. Era verdad, eso le había dicho. El no iba negar que también había sido su deseo, y que había sido un cobarde por creer lo contrario.

—Perdoname por obligarte a hacer algo que no querías. Tu silencio es la confirmación de lo que siempre intuí. Estaba atado a ti. Pero, con todo y eso lo recordé — La lógica lo había llevado a perder la razón. Era una broma cruel.

—No, yo... te tengo que pedir perdón. No soy quien para decidir que recordar. Lo hice para que te olvidaras de mi, por que pensé que jamás vivirías tu vida, que jamás me superarías — La razón principal había sido esa. Pero había mezclado todo con ira, con sentimientos mal entendidos y no había hecho nada por arreglar las cosas. Había preferido seguir con la farsa. Aunque le costará en ocasiones ver la cara de Sherlock. Una persona que no lo conocía y había confiado toda su vida a él. Había confiado toda la vida en él. Lo había amado y el solo había huido de ello.

—Y no lo hice. Eso creo que es evidente Watson — Cada espacio de su vida se había empapado de una energía que no era la de él. La energía de su amigo, de la persona que todos los días anhelaba encontrar. Era tonto negar que no esperaba que apareciera por su puerta para poner orden en todo.

—Bueno, ya somos dos —John rió un poco a lo ridículo de la situación. Eran dos adultos que habían actuado como niños —Todos los días te recordaba y ansiaba que estuvieras conmigo. Fui un tonto —John ya había dejado de lamentarse. Pero el pasado que siempre te alcanza estaba sentado frente a él.

—Yo lo fui más... Por lo poco que leí, se que estaba enamorado de ti.. Y supongo que no me correspondiste. Pero aun así eso no evito que recordara que te amo. O que volviera a conformar esos sentimientos — Sherlock ahora no estaba enfadado. Había aceptado hace mucho tiempo que esa la única explicación a todo, a la ira, al olvido, a la mezcla de paz y caos. Por eso ahora ya no le dolía la verdad, la dejaba deslizarse suavemente por su inconsciente.

—Yo... —John no podía negar todo aquello. Y tampoco podía contener a su corazón. Él también estaba enamorado de Sherlock. Por tonto que sonará, solo en ese momento se daba cuenta que su vida la había pasado enamorado de lo imposible. Y que lo imposible era esa sonrisa que se instalaba en el menor de los Holmes siempre que lo veía.

—Algunas cosas cambian, otras no. Como tú, como yo. Como nosotros. Tal vez en muchos años sigamos aquí sentados teniendo una conversación similar. No importa lo dicho, si no lo hecho — Sherlock, en todo ese tiempo que el pasado lo había atormentado comprendió que, mientras el futuro no fuera desolador podía con ello. En el momento en que había prometido olvidar a John Watson este había regresado a su vida, y le había proporcionado la paz que buscaba. El orden al caos.

—No sé que decir o hacer a tus palabras, pero sé que te puedo regresar tus recuerdos. Eso es lo que puedo hacer... de momento — La voz de John era firme. Si, sus sentimientos estaban hechos un desastre, pero sabía que deshacer el daño era lo mejor. Que Sherlock recordara y que decidiera el futuro. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

—No creo que sea lo más conveniente —Sherlock pensaba que iba a ser demasiado para él. Si ya quería a John, si se había enamorado de ese John, no quería imaginar que pasaría con su cabeza cuando esos dos John se juntaran. Y el seguía sin parecer corresponder a ese amor. ¿Que ventaja tendría todo eso?

—¿Por qué? Acaso tú...— "¿Acaso tú ya no sientes nada por mi?" quería preguntar, pero se contuvo. A John le dolía un poco. Quizás su amigo solo estaba enamorado del niño que siempre lo protegió, y no del adulto en el que se había convertido.

—No los necesito. Aquí estas John, ya no importa lo demás. Prefiero oír de tus labios todas esas historias— No importaban los viejos recuerdos. Solo importaba que no se separaran. Ya sabía la verdad. Su amigo había borrado sus recuerdos por miedo. No quería que ese miedo se lo llevara. Podía estar sin recordar.

—¿Estas seguro? ¿Ya no quieres saber nada de lo que paso? O es por que yo... — John estaba confundido. Esa tarde pensó que Sherlock jamás recordaría nada, jamás sabría nada. Y ahora parecía saberlo todo. Hasta sus más escondidos sentimientos. Y, a pesar de eso, quería dejar todo de lado.

—No necesitas decirme nada que no quieras. Se que eres un adulto que prefiere citas con chicas y que por eso me rechazaste hace años. Porque la idea no te agradaba —Sherlock tenía el corazón partido. Imagino que en ese tiempo podía haber cambiado algo. Pero no, bajo cualquier momento, bajo cualquier escenario el tendría que llevarse ese amor imposible y guardarlo en un cajón. Al final, los dos querían la felicidad de su compañero. Aunque fuera lejos. Pero el ya no quería estar lejos de John. Así que prefería soportar el dolor del rechazo que el dolor de perderlo. Perderlo lo había vuelto casi loco, lo había arrojado a un abismo del que su hermano casi no lo había salvado. El rechazó lo iba a convertir en alguien frió, pero lo soportaría.

—Yo... Sherlock. Si, es cierto pero... —John sabía que todo había sido mentira. Que estaba mintiendo a sus sentimientos.

—No hay más que decir... Tal vez ¿Cómo le hiciste para borrar mi memoria? —Sherlock quería sanjar todo y continuar.

—Tengo un poder para ello, eso no importa— John quería decir lo verdaderamente importante —Yo te rechace por miedo, no por que no estuviera enamorado de ti —Bien, ahí estaba la verdad.

—El pasado es pasado John... Dejalo ir —Sherlock se había parado y se dirigía a la cocina. Ya tenía la suficiente información. —¿Quieres té? — Se acercó a la alacena para sacar lo necesario.

—¡Espera! ¿Ya no sientes nada por mi? —John lo vio pasar enfrente de él y todo lo golpeo. ¿Entonces solo era información? ¿En verdad la declaración más apasionada que en su vida había recibido venía de la persona más fría que alguien podría conocer? Eso no tenía sentido.

—El Watson del diario y el que esta enfrente mio son diferentes. Eso es todo —Los sentimientos no son prácticos. Fingir por otro lado le había resultado tremendamente práctico a John.

—Entonces...¿Si o no? — Si Sherlock le respondía, hasta le dejaría fumar. El corazón comenzaba a realmente dolerle en el pecho. Sentía la adrenalina recorrerlo.

—Eso quiere decir que yo no estoy enamorado de un niño — Sherlock tomo aire. Si algo fallaba, siempre le podía pedir a John que le borrara la memoria. Ahí iba... se sentía como un deja vú —Lo estoy de un médico militar ¿Ves? Algunas cosas no cambian — Y continuo haciendo el té a un perplejo John.

—¿Te enamoraste de mi? — Eso, era imposible, improbable... Por supuesto, Sherlock Holmes.

—Suena peor si te pones a pensar que la palabra es "otra vez" Pero yo... —Sherlock no logró enterarse de nada, por que John había recorrido la distancia y lo había jalado para besarlo.

Era como recordaba, se sentía vivo. Sherlock no recordaba nada, por supuesto, pero su imaginación le había defraudado por que la realidad era mil veces mejor. John lo estaba guiando, pero una vez que comprendió todo, le siguió el paso.

Y no era lo mismo un beso adolescente que un beso adulto. Este contenía energía inexplorada que ya no estaba contenida, que fluía, después de tantos años, después de tantos recuerdos de una manera armónica. Y John se lamentó de haber esperado tanto, por que si el primer beso entre ellos había sido bueno, ese estaba siendo espectacular. Perdía el piso, los sentidos, la conciencia, la razón.

Fue tanto, que quiso regalarle a Sherlock el recuerdo de ese primer beso. El punto de contacto para liberar su poder fueron los labios. Y eso fue lo que necesito para que se aventura ir más profundo. Para que dominara, para que dejara fluir la pasión.

Y nunca olvidarían ninguno de los dos la noche en la que, los recuerdos, los deseos, las mentiras y la verdad se habían fusionado y habían dado paso al futuro. John dio respuesta a todas sus preguntas, a todas sus necesidades y Sherlock encontró su paz, sus recuerdos, su futuro. Su corazón. Ya estaban los dos en buen puerto

La maña los golpeo a los dos con los rayos del sol. Si, podían estar avergonzados de estar ahora oficialmente juntos, pero no demasiado como para decir que no lo estaban.

—Buenos días señor doctor de Holmes —Sherlock se estaba tomando todo con demasiado humor para el gusto de John.

—Dije que conservaría mi apellido, gracias. Doctor Watson para usted señor Holmes —A pesar del reclamo, los dos tenían la sonrisa más grande del mundo. Y una evidente falta de ropa de cualquier tipo—Ojala y olvidaras tu idea de casarnos — John escucho eso toda la noche pasada. Y por supuesto que había respondido sí. Pero en la mañana las cosas se veían con más claridad.

—Ay, por favor, no seas cursi, ya vivimos juntos, toda la vida juntos, no es como si realmente tuviera deseos del matrimonio —Oficialmente John pensaba que su (redobles por favor) _novio_ era bipolar.

—¿No quieres casarte conmigo? — Se sentía herido. Una noche de amor y palabras lindas y la mañana siguiente... pues seguía siendo él.

—¿No fue lo que te pedí anoche? Por que yo recuerdo que mientras yo... —Si, claro, orgullo Holmes por todos lados. ¿O era felicidad?

—Si , si, ya sé que momento — Los recuerdos también tenían vergüenza. Ojala y pudiera borrarse el mismo la vergüenza, pero no podía, su poder no servía con él y no había manera de borrar la noche pasada.

—Podrás modificar mi vida, podría olvidar mi nombre. Pero jamás, jamás podría olvidarte John.Y te voy a dar motivos esta noche para que tú tampoco me olvides — Y con un apasionado beso decidió cerrar el caso y comenzar a hacer memorias. Unas que ninguno de los dos pudiera borrar.

" _ **Fin"**_

* * *

Unos días después, en el 221B de Baker Street, estaba la feliz pareja, teniendo una pequeña discusión.

—Sherlock por ultima vez, no pienso borrarle la memoria a Mycroft para que usemos su tarjeta. Hay limites, y lo sabes —John estaba siendo firme. En esos días, Sherlock había preguntado hasta el cansancio de su habilidad, y John estaba seguro que no tardaría en convencerlo para usarlo en algún obscuro propósito de corte ilegal. Como el citado.

—Ahora resulta que tu poder tiene un limite moral — Sherlock estaba actuando infantilmente. Desde que conoció el poder de John no había dejado de pensar que era tonto no usarlo. Y estaba ideando maneras para sacarle provecho.

—No me vas a convencer de usarlo. No se ni para que te dije— El médico militar se sentó cansado de la discusión en su sillón.

—Lo hiciste por necesidad, no por gusto — A Sherlock aun le molestaba ese hecho. Ya le había regresado todos sus recuerdos, y los sentimientos ligados a ellos se habían empalmado. Pero, en resumen, estaban bien. Si, hubo momentos en que la furia lo invadió, pero John tuvo que pagar con sangre eso y ahora, estaban a mano.

—No me hagas usarlo para borrar que te dije la verdad — La misma amenaza desde hace tiempo.

—Lo anote, no te preocupes, no lo olvidare. Nunca olvido las cosas importantes — y mientras decía eso se acercó a besarlo. John se dejo hacer, pero sabía que esa discusión continuaría. La necedad es más fuerte que una habilidad. Y Sherlock tenía mucho de eso.


End file.
